UN GRAN REENCUENTRO Y UNA ¿VIEJA AVENTURA?
by pokelovemaster
Summary: "Ash nunca se imagino que al volver de su aventura tendría que realizar por segunda vez alguna de sus aventuras pero esta vez las cosas serán muy diferentes la compañía de alguien especial cambiara varias cosas en su vida y su futuro"
1. Chapter 1

**"NOS ENCONTRAMOS EN UN HERMOSO DIA EN PUEBLO PALETA DONDE NUESTRO HÉROE ASH KETCHUM SE TOMA UN PEQUE O DESCANSO LUEGO DE REGRESAR DE LA REGIÓN DE UNOVA DONDE QUEDO ENTRE LOS 8 MEJORE EN ESA LIGA, SIN SABER QUE PRONTO SE LLEVARA LA SORPRESA DE VOLVER A UNA VIEJA AVENTURA..."**

**-**Ammm..., buenos días Pikachu.- Decía Ash mientras se movía en la cama levantándose.

**-**Pi, pichu, ¿Pika, pi? (Buen día Ash, ¿como dormiste?).- Le pregunto mientras bajaba de la cama.

**-**Muy bien amigo.- Respondía mientras caminaba en dirección a su ventana, y mientras observaba su jardín le comento:- Pero nose porque presiento que este día va a ser mejor.- Comento feliz sin saber que ese día cambiaría su rumbo para siempre.

Ash bajo animadamente las escaleras de su cuarto junto con Pikachu hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre preparando el desayuno, al llegar saludo muy feliz:

**-**Buenos días Mamá.

**-**Buenos días cariño.- Lo saludaba su madre.

**-**Buenos días Mr. Mime.- Saludo al pokemon mimo.

**-**Mime, mime (Buenos días Ash).- Le contesto animado.

Pero en ese momento Ash sin darse cuenta hiso un medio giro y saludo a otra figura alli presente:

**-**Buenos días Azumarill.- Pero cuando volvió su mirada a su madre abrió grandes los ojos y con una cara de asombro volvió su mirada al pokemon conejo y pregunto:

**-**¿Azumarill?; Mamá ese azumarill es de...

**-**Azu, marill, ma (Muy buenos dias Ash).- Respondió el pokemon conejo feliz antes de que Delia pudiera responder.

**-**Si cariño es de Misty.- Le respondió su madre con una sonrisa y agrego:- Si te preguntas donde esta, esta en el jardín entrenando.- Y se concentro de nueva cuenta en el desayuno.

Ash con su cara de asombro miro a Pikachu y le dijo:

**-**Pikachu Misty esta aquí.

**-**Pi... (Si...), Pi, pika, pika, pikachu (Ash que esperas vamos a saludarla).- Le contesto Pikachu muy feliz, a lo que Ash volvió en si cambiando su cara de asombro por una de felicidad y dijo:

**-**Tienes razón Pikachu vamos.- Cuando estaba llegando hasta la puerta se detuvo y girando su mirada hacia el pokemon conejo le pregunto:

**-**¿Vienes Azumarill? así puedes guiarme hacia donde esta ella para saludarla.

**-**Azu, azu, rill (Claro Ash vamos).- Le respondió feliz.

Así se dirigieron los 3 hacia el jardín pero al llegar no vieron a Misty por ningún lado, a lo que Azumarill los comenzó a guiar a través de este hacia una colina cercana donde suponía se encontraría la líder del gimnasio celeste entrenando. A Ash le extraño un poco ya que su madre le dijo que se encontraba en el jardín pero si cuestionar nada siguió al simpático conejo azul hacia la sima de la misma, pero al llegar una gran sombra en forma de dragón paso rápidamente sobre ellos lanzando un potente rayo hielo hacia una gran serpiente azul la cual lo esquivo muy agilmente pero cuando estaba por atacar una voz se escucho a lo lejos:

**-**Gyarados es suficiente.- Demando al mismo tiempo que el dragón volvía hacia ella.

**-**Vaya se ve que hay una gran pelea verdad Pikachu.- Comento asombrado mientras se incorporaba y descendía de la colina con Pikachu y Azumarill.

**-**Pi... (Si...).- Respondió igualmente asombrado.

Al bajar la colina Azumarill grito:

**-**Azu, azu, rill (Mamá, mamá volví).

Mientras Azumarill corría hacia la persona que alli se encontraba Ash lo miraba interrogante pero aun así lo siguió gritando:

**-**Espéranos Azumarill.

Luego de uno segundos de carrera ash le dio alcance:

**-**A..., azu..., azumarill, por..., porq..., porque corriste así.- Le preguntaba al conejo mientras levantaba la vista hacia la figura que allí se encontraba y dijo:

**-**Disculpe no se porque ha corrido asi.

La figura lo miro extrañada pero con una sonrisa le contesto:

**-**Descuida siempre es así, pero veo que no me reconoces.

**-**He...?

**-**Pi...? (Que...?); PIKACHUPI (MISTY).- Y salto feiz hacia ella.

**-**JAJAJA, hola Pikachu veo que tu si me reconociste, ¿Como has estado?.- Le contesto igual de contenta.

**-**Pi, pika, pikachu (Muy bien gracias).- Le respondió feliz.

**-**...- Ash seguía sin decir nada no creía lo que veía luego de unos segundos de silencio pregunto tímido:- ¿Misty?.

Esta lo miro con una sonrisa y asercandose le respondió:

**-**Hola Ash veo que te costo reconocerme.

**-**MISTY...- Grito contento y se acerco para abrazarla y le dijo:- Estas mas cambiada Misty.

**-**Tu también Ash, te he echado de menos.

**-**Y yo, no te imaginas cuanto.

En ese momento y en medio del abrazo se escucho un gruñido. Ash y Misty se separaron para ver como una gran criatura corria hacia Ash con furia, pero justo en ese momento Misty se interpuso y dijo con voz firme:

**-**DRAGONITE, detente es un amigo no me hará daño.- Esto ultimo lo dijo con voz dulce.

Dragonite miro a Ash por unos segundos con cara seria para luego cambiarla por una sonrisa y retirarse a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

**-**¿Dragonite?.- Mientras preguntaba Misty sonreía.- ¿Desde cuando tienes un Dragonite? y... "¿VERDE?", no sabia que los había en verde.

**-**Es una larga historia Ash, pero si es mio, lo tengo desde hace unos meses y es así porque es shiny.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Pero antes que Ash pudiera articular palabra la voz de Delia se escucho:

**-**ASH, MISTY, A DESAYUNAR.

**-**Bueno Ash es hora de volver si quieres te cuento la historia de Dragonite en el desayuno.- Le dijo mientras guardaba al susodicho en su pokeball y se dirigia hacia Ash el cual le contesto con una sonrisa:

**-**Me encantaria.

**-**Entonces andando.

**-**SI, vamos Pikachu, Misty, Azumarill, A COMER.- Decía emosionado levantando su mano.

**-**Pi, pikachu (Si, vamos).- Lo secundaba el mismo.

**-**Agh..., nunca cambiaran, vamos Azumarill.- Comento Misty con su mano en la frente y la tipica gotita en la misma.

**-**Azu, Azurill (Si, vamos).

Así nuestros 2 entrenadores con sus 2 amigos retomaron el camino de regreso a la casa sin saber que mas sorpresas los esperaban...

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una mañana muuuuy animada

Cap. 2: una mañana muuuy animada...

Durante el camino de regreso no hubo palabra alguna por parte de ninguno de los dos entrenadores, solo unas cuantas miradas con algunas sonrisas de por medio.

Al llegar a la casa, ambos entraron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros a lo que Delia comentó:

-Veo que ya se encontraron y que no han tenido ninguna pelea.

-Así es mama hoy creo que estoy de muy buen humor para pelear.- Comentó Ash muy animado con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajaja, señora Ketchum creo que a Ash no le afecto tanto levantarse temprano hoy.- Contestó Misty medio en burla para ver si lo que decía Ash era en serio, pero no dio resultado.

-Para nada hoy quiero disfrutar de todo el día.

-Veo hijo que Misty tiene razón estas muy animado hoy, pero bueno vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfrié.

-Si vamos.- Contestaron Ash y Misty a coro.

Al llegar a la cocina la mesa ya estaba servida así que se acomodaron en su lugar pero antes de que pudieran probar bocado la puerta se escucho:

-Mmmm..., quien podrá ser.- Dijo Delia levantándose de su lugar para abrir la puerta.

-¿Esperabas a alguien hoy Ash?- Preguntó Misty asombrada.

-Para nada no sabía ni siquiera que vendrías tú Misty.- Respondió igualmente asombrado.

Pero cuando Misty estaba por decir algo Delia apareció en la cocina diciendo con una sonrisa:

-Ash hijo tienes visitas.

-¡MUY BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!- Dijo la nueva persona muy alegre y agrego.- ¿Me extrañaron chicos?

-¿Brock?- Preguntó Ash medio confundido.

-¡BROCK!- Gritó Misty muy contenta al mismo tiempo que se levantaba a saludarlo.

-Hola Misty veo que al final llegaste antes que yo.

-Si llegue esta mañana muy temprano.

-Hola amigo como has estado, hace mucho que no te veo.- Lo saludo Ash estrechándole la mano.

-Hola Ash veo que no has cambiado mucho en tu forma de ser.- Le respondió Brock con una sonrisa devolviéndole el saludo.

-Jaja, muy gracioso amigo.

-Bueno chicos porque no desayunamos antes de que se enfrié la comida, ven Brock pondré un plato para ti también.- Interrumpió Delia los saludos con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señora Ketchum me encantaría desayunar algo de lo que usted prepara.- Le respondió Brock devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Así nuestros héroes se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar donde comenzaron una conversación un poco particular:

-Bueno Brock, Misty porque no nos cuentan un poco como les ha ido en este tiempo.- Comenzó Delia la conversación.

-A mi me ha ido muy bien señora Ketchum, estoy mejorando mucho mis estudios para convertirme en un gran doctor Pokémon.

-Si y yo estoy mejorando mucho mi entrenamiento para poder convertirme en una gran maestra de Pokémon de agua.

-Guau a ambos se los ve muy emocionados con sus sueños.- Comentó Ash mientras escuchaba con atención a sus amigos, pero agrego.- Aunque creo que te falta mucho Misty para ser la mejor.

-¿Que?- Preguntó esta poniéndole total atención a lo que Ash decía.

-Así es para ser la mejor debes de tener mucho entrenamiento no solo te debes de concentrar en tu gimnasio y en los shows.

-¿QUE DIJISTE ASH KETCHUM?- Contestó Misty ya medio enfadada y comentó.- Para tu información señor YO ME CREO MUCHO, yo estoy entrenando durante todo el día para ser la mejor.

-Chicos por favor no empiecen.- Brock trato de hablar pero no era escuchado.

-¿Ah si?, y como es que no eres la mejor ya ¿Eh?, el entrenamiento Pokémon lo debes de hacer con alguien que sepa de ello, si quieres me ofrezco a ayudarte.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír presumido, ¿TU AYUDARME? JAJAJAJAJA.

-Que es tan chistoso yo soy muy fuerte Misty, y me considero un gran entrenador Pokémon.

-Ja si como no señor octavo lugar.

-Chicos ya por favor no peleen.- Brock trato de frenar la discusión pero era tarde.

-Si niños no discutan, Ash no que no querías pelear.- Lo secundaba Delia.

-¿COMO ME LLAMASTE WATERFLOWER?, a mi por lo menos me reconocen en una liga ¿Y a ti?

-Para tu información a mi me reconocen de muchos lados mi gimnasio es uno de los mas difíciles aquí.

La pelea se estaba yendo de las manos de todos pero Delia tenia un plan:

-Pikachu, Azumarill por favor podrían ayudarme a que se detengan.

los dos Pokémon se miraron interrogantes pero luego asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias a la cuenta de tres.- Respondió Delia con una sonrisa picara.

-Se..., señora Ketchum que va a hacer.- Le preguntaba Brock pero esta no respondió.

-1...

-¿Señora Ketchum?

-2...

los Pokémon se ponían en posición.

-¿Delia?

-¡Ahora muchachos hidrobomba y impactrueno!

-Oh, oh están en problemas.- Dijo Brock mientras miraba a los Pokémon con cara de miedo.

-¡Pika, pika, chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-¡Azu, ma, glu glu glu glu glu glu glu glu glu!

Luego de que los dos ataques se fusionaran se escucho un grito ensordecedor en toda la casa:

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Jum gracias amiguitos.- Saludo Delia a los Pokémon y agrego.- Ustedes se merecen un premio.

-¡Pika, pika!, (¡Gracias, Delia!)

-¡Azu, azurill!, (¡Si, golosinas!)

Delia junto con Pikachu y Azumarill se dirigieron al salón en busca de golosinas mientras Brock se acercaba a sus dos amigos heridos.

-¿Chicos se encuentran bien?

-Crr..., creo, qqq..., que si Brock.-Le respondió Ash medio aturdido.

-Ssss..., si, esssss..., estaaa..., estamos bien Brock.- Lo secundo Misty.

-Bueno ahora saben que no deben de pelear tanto y menos con tu mama presente Ash.- Agrego Brock sonriendo.

-Si tienes razón Brock, lo siento Misty.

-No te preocupes Ash pero si quieres puedes ayudarme a entrenar.- Le respondió Misty sonriendo.

-Bueno veo que ahora se llevan bien pero porque no van a ducharse asi pueden ir a visitar al profesor Oak luego de almorzar.- Delia volvió con los dos Pokémon sonriendo.

-Si señora Ketchum.- Contestó Misty.

-Bueno señora Ketchum déjeme ayudarla con la comida.

-Esta bien muchas gracias Brock.

Así Delia y Brock fueron hacia la cocina dejando a Ash y a Misty con sus Pokémon.

-Muchas gracias Pikachu eres un traidor.

-Pi, pika, pika, pichu (no debiste empezar una pelea).

-Ya veras cuando te agarre solo.- Comentó Ash enojado.

-Gracias Azumarill por hacerme entrar en razón.- Le agradeció Misty a su Pokémon con una sonrisa.

-Azu, azu, rill, marill, ma (de nada mama, no me gusta que pelees).

Y así y luego de reponerse del golpe ambos se dirigieron a tomar una ducha sin saber que el día les traería mas sorpresas algunas alegres y otras no tanto.

-¡MAMA!

¡Si definitivamente será un laaaaaargo diaaaaaaaa!

CONTINUARA...


	3. Capitulo 3: La historia de Dragonite

Cap. 3: La historia de Dragonite.

En el capitulo anterior nuestros héroes se dirigían a tomar una ducha luego de ser atacados por sus Pokémon, pero algo pasó, veamos que fue:

-¡MAMÁ!

-Ash, cariño, ¿A que se debe ese grito?- Le preguntó su madre media aturdida.

-¿A que se debe que Misty me haya secuestrado "MI" cuarto?, no deja que entre a ducharme.- Respondió Ash con algo de enfado.

-¡TU MAMÁ FUE LA QUE ME DIJO QUE PODIA DISPONER DE TU CUARTO CUANDO "YO" QUISIERA!, ¡Y ESO CONLLEVA A UTILIZAR TU BAÑO!- Agregó Misty desde dentro de la habitación terminando su frase con un portazo proveniente de la puerta del baño.

-¡MAMÁ!- Le suplicó con ojos de Growlithe.

-¡YA ASH!, yo le dije a Misty que utilizara tu cuarto.- Le contestó con autoridad Delia y agrego.- Ve a ducharte a mi baño y deja de ser tan chiquilín, iré a terminar de preparar el almuerzo los espero allí.

-Mmmm, esta bien mamá.- Le respondió este resignado, pero mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su madre en voz baja y medio irritado agrego.- Tonta Misty, ella siempre gana…

-¡TE ESCUCHE KETCHUM!- Le gritó Misty desde el baño.

-¡AHHH!, déjame en paz.

Y así con un portazo proveniente del cuarto de su madre, Ash fue a ducharse para terminar de una vez por todas esta riña y así poder almorzar en paz o eso cree él.

Mientras Ash y Misty se daban un baño, en el comedor Delia y Brock conversaban:

-Estos niños siempre están peleando, nunca cambiaran.- Le comentaba Delia a Brock mientras volvía a ingresar a la cocina.

-No se preocupe señora Ketchum, ellos discuten pero siempre se reconcilian.

-Como me gustaría que de una vez por todas se dijeran sus verdaderos sentimiento, así no pelearían tanto.

-Eso será muy difícil, pero créame que cuando lo hagan no creo que cambien mucho.

Luego de 10 minutos y mientras ellos continuaban su conversación, Ash bajaba hacia la sala.

-Esa ducha me hizo bastante bien, pero no me gusta mucho que Misty este en mi habitación.- Comentó Ash bajando las escaleras.

-Pi, pika, pi, chu, pika, pi (Yo no veo el problema de eso).- Le respondió Pikachu medio ignorando lo que dijo.

-A ti no te molesta porque la prefieres más que a mí.

-¿Ash ahora vas a pelear con Pikachu?, ya deja eso si no quieres que tu madre le pida que te dé otro impactrueno.- Comentó Brock sabiendo que eso haría que Ash no discuta tanto.

-Ehhh tienes razón Brock.

-Así me gusta amigo, ¿Ash ya conociste a los nuevos Pokémon de Misty?- Le Preguntó Brock para ver que respondía.

-En realidad conocí solo a Dragonite.

-¿Y no notaste algo raro en él?

-La verdad no solo que es verde jajaja.- Le respondió rascándose detrás de la nuca nervioso.

-Ya veo, ¿Y no te dijo donde lo consiguió?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú, Brock?

-Porque Brock no es su entrenador y la única que sabe bien la historia soy yo, señor maestro Pokémon.- Misty respondió a su pregunta, al mismo tiempo que descendía por las escaleras.

Mientras Misty bajaba Ash la observaba medio embobado ya que nunca había visto a su amiga así vestida, Misty llevaba una minifalda de color celeste marino con unos detalles en blanco, los cuales simulaban ser unas pequeñas burbujas, una Musculosa de color blanco con unos toques en celeste, los cuales simulaban ser unas gotas de rocío, unas sandalias chatitas también de color blanco y se había dejado el pelo suelto.

-Guau Misty te ves bien.

-Gracias Brock, no sabía como iba a quedar ya que no suelo usar esta ropa, pero esto me pasa por decirle a mis hermanas que me prepararan el bolso.- Misty respondió media resignada ya que no tenía muchas opciones de ropa.

-Ay Misty, si así estás preciosa, no sé que te molesta.- Comentó Delia mientras ingresaba a la sala con unas tazas de té.

-Gracias señora Ketchum.- Misty comentó media apenada, al mismo tiempo giro su mirada hacía Ash y le pregunto.- Muy bien Ash, ¿Quieres escuchar la historia de Dragonite?

-Estas muy linda Misty.- Comentó por lo bajo, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y sin pensar mucho, y rogando que nadie lo haya escuchado agregó.- Sss…, si Misty, meee…, me encantaría.

-Bueno, entonces todos escucharemos la historia tomando un poco de té.

Delia con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a servir el té para así estar más cómodos, Pero agregó.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al jardín?, allí está más agradable.

Y así todos se dirigieron al jardín para poder charlar más cómodos, ya sentados:

-Muy bien, lo que sucedió con Dragonite es medio extraño, pero aquí voy.- Comenzó Misty a relatar la historia.- Primero que nada, te preguntaras Ash, ¿Por qué es tan grande?, ¿No?

-¿Qué?, ¿Grande?, ¿No es igual a los demás?- Preguntó Ash medio extrañado.

-No, es mucho más grande, mira.- Al decir esto, Misty liberó a la gran bestia.

El gran dragón salio de su Pokeball y gruñó feliz, Ash no daba crédito a lo que veía, ese Dragonite era mucho más grande que uno normal, así que medio sorprendido dijo:

- ¡GUAU!, no lo había notado antes.

-Bueno, entonces empezare con algo que de seguro tú recordaras al igual que Brock.

-¿Recuerdas a Bill?- Le preguntó Misty a Ash.

-No, la verdad que no.- Le respondió éste.

-Ash, Bill es el investigador Pokémon que vivía en el faro, ¿Recuerdas?, ¿Él que se disfrazaba de Pokémon porqué decía que así podía entenderlos mejor?- Ahora era Brock el que trataba de hacerlo recordar.

-¿Ese que el profesor Oak dijo que sabía mucho mas que él sobre Pokémon?- Preguntó Ash confundido.

-Ese mismo, ¿Recuerdas lo que vimos cuando estábamos allí?- Misty trato de ver si podía hacerlo recordar.

-Emmm, si era como un gran Pokémon y…- En ese momento Ash se quedó en silencio, pensativo y cuando reacciono dijo.- Eso quiere decir que… ¡¿TU DRAGONITE ES ESE POKÉMON GIGANTE?!

-Sip.- Le respondió Misty y agregó.- Ahora, les contaré que fue lo que pasó. Todo comenzó un día como cualquier otro en el gimnasio…

FLASH BACK

Era un día soleado en ciudad Celeste y Misty estaba realizando sus tareas como todos los días, hasta que:

-Bueno ya está todo listo, espero no olvidarme de nada.

-¡MISTY!, teléfono.- Se escuchó la voz de Daisy por todo el gimnasio.

-¡VOY!, ¿Quién podrá ser?- Se preguntaba Misty, mientras se dirigía hacia el videotelefóno para responder.- ¿Diga?

-¿Misty?

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-¡MISTY!, Soy yo Bill, ¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Bill?- Misty estaba media confundida, pero pronto reaccionó diciendo.- ¡BILL!, Si, pero, ¿Por qué me llamas?, ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-A decir verdad si, necesitaría que vengas al faro, es que hay algo que quiero contarte.

-Esta bien, iré lo más pronto posible, pero, ¿Por qué me llamas a mí?

-Es que llame al profesor Oak, y como esto se trata sobre el Pokémon de la otra vez que vimos en el océano, me dijo que te llamara a ti, que de seguro te ofrecerías a ayudarme.

-Si seguro, yo te ayudare no te preocupes.

-Gracias Misty, esta bien nos vemos en el faro, adiós Misty.

-Muy bien, adiós Bill.

Luego de colgar el auricular del teléfono, se dirigió hacia donde su hermana mayor se encontraba y le dijo.

-Daisy debo irme al faro que esta de camino a ciudad Carmín, ¿No te molestaría vigilar el gimnasio mientras no estoy?

-¿Eh?, no Misty ve tranquila no te preocupes, eso si ten cuidado.

-No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, solo procura no olvidarte de cuidar el gimnasio.

-Tranquila hermanita tengo todo bajo control, a propósito ¿A qué vas hacia ese faro?- Daisy estaba un poco confundida con lo que Misty le había dicho.

-Debo ir a investigar algo sobre un Pokémon raro que aparece en el océano, no creo tardar mucho así que solo llevare a tres de mis Pokémon, cuatro incluyendo a Azumarill.- Le respondió Misty mientras se dirigía rumbo a su habitación a preparar su mochila.

-Ok, pero, ¿Cuáles son los Pokemon que te llevaras?- Le preguntaba Daisy mientras la seguía.

-Mmmm, me llevaré a Gyarados, a Politoed y a Psyduck.

Mientras Misty preparaba todo para salir, Daisy pensaba un poco en las opciones que le quedaban a ella para las batallas y agregó:

-Eso quiere decir que me quedan los demás Pokémon para las batallas, pero sin tu Gyarados va a ser muy difícil Misty.

-Ay por favor Daisy, te quedan Corsola, Kingdra, Caserin, Staryu, Starmie, te quedan varios Pokémon.-Le comentó Misty mientras terminaba de cerrar su mochila.

-Mmmm, tienes razón, con esos estará bien, ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Si ya me voy, vamos Azumarill.

-Azu, azu, marill, (Si mamá vamos).

Misty, Daisy y Azumarill se dirigían a la salida del gimnasio, allí se despidieron.

-Bien Daisy ya me voy, con mi bicicleta llegaré muy rápido.

-Ten cuidado hermanita, y cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿Si?

-Esta bien Daisy, no te preocupes, adiós.

-Adiós Misty.

Así Misty y Azumarill emprendieron el camino hacia el faro, sin saber que allí los esperaba algo grande.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, ya que había un camino que los llevaba derecho desde el gimnasio celeste hasta el faro, al llegar Bill los recibió muy amablemente.

-Bienvenida Misty, te estaba esperando.

-Hola Bill, espero no haberme tardado mucho.

-No te preocupes llegaste justo a tiempo, ven, entra y déjame explicarte que sucede.

Bill y Misty junto con Azumarill ingresaron al faro y caminaron hasta llegar al comedor del lugar, allí se sentaron y Bill le comenzó a explicar a Misty cual era el problema.

-Veras Misty, lo que sucede es que hace un par de días, he visto a un par de gente sospechosa husmear por aquí.

-¿Y tú crees que puede ser por causa del Pokémon raro, que suele aparecer por aquí?

-Exacto, así que llamé al profesor Oak y como Ash no se encontraba en casa, me dijo que la indicada para ayudarme serías tú.

-Oh ya veo, y, ¿Crees qué hoy puedan volver a aparecer?

-Estoy más que seguro, ya que hoy es justo el día en el que este Pokémon aparece.

Pero antes de que Misty pudiera responder, una gran explosión acompañada por un rugido de dolor se hizo escuchar, así que los dos salieron hacia el exterior para encontrarse con una pareja, la cual estaba atacando al gran Pokémon.

-¡OIGAN, USTEDES!, ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!- Les gritó Misty al par.

-¡SI, QUE HACEN!, ¡¿NO VEN QUE LO LASTIMAN?!- La secundó Bill.

-Y es que eso es lo que queremos, debilitarlo para así poder capturarlo.- Les respondió la mujer.

-Si, así nuestro jefe se sentirá orgulloso de nosotros.- La secundó el hombre.

-No permitire que sigan dañando al Pokémon.- Misty se acercó para interponerse entre ellos y el gran dragón, pero cuando se acercó, quedó sorprendida y dijo.- Esperen un segundo, yo los conozco, son del equipo Rocket, son Cassidy y Botch.

-¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES BUTCH!- Gritó el hombre.

-Veo que nos conoces, mmmm, espera un segundo, tú eres la chiquilla pelirroja que estaba con el bobo de gorrita y su Pikachu.- Le dijo la mujer señalando a Misty y agrego.- Esta vez me las pagarás todas juntas, quítate del medio, o ya verás.

-¡JAMÁS!, ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DAÑEN A ESTE POKÉMON!

-Entonces, tendremos que vencerte en una batalla.- Amenazó la mujer con una pokeball en la mano, luego la arrojo y grito.- ¡VE SABLEYE!

-Sa, ye, (Estoy listo).

-Muy bien, yo elijo a, ¡POLITOED!

-Poli, po, (Listo Misty).

Mientras Misty distraía al equipo Rocket, Bill aprovechó para acercarse y hacer que el gran Pokémon se fuera.

-Vamos amigo, debes irte, ella los mantendrá ocupados mientras tú huyes.

Pero por alguna razón, el Pokémon no quería irse, solo permanecía allí, mirando fijamente cada movimiento que Misty hacía.

-Sableye, usa bola sombra.

-Politoed, esquívalo y usa hidrobomba.

La bola de sombra se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia Politoed, el cual logró esquivarla justo a tiempo, pero cuando estaba por lanzar su hidrobomba algo pasó.

-Cloyster, usa rayo aurora.

-¿Qué?

Pero antes de que Misty pudiera reaccionar, el rayo aurora golpeó de lleno a Politoed, mandándolo a volar sobre ella, haciendo que caiga hacía el borde del risco. En el último momento, Misty logró mantenerse en pie evitando así caer al agua.

-¿Politoed, estás bien?, ¡¿QUÉ SE CREEN USTEDES?!, ¡AHORA LO LAMENTARAN!- Y sacando otra pokeball gritó.- ¡GYARADOS VE!

-¡GYAAA!, (¡LISTO!).

-¿Crees que te tenemos miedo mocosa?, Sableye, usa bola sombra una vez más.

-Cloyster, tú también usa rayo aurora.

-Gyarados, contrarréstalos con lanzallamas.

Gyarados fue muy veloz y logró contrarrestar los dos ataques, formando una gran bola de humo gracias a la explosión, pero cuando ésta se disipó, Cloyster y Sableye aprovecharon la confusión para golpear con fuerza a Gyarados, debilitándolo un poco.

-¡GYARADOS!, ¿Estas bien?

-Gya, ra, gya, (Si, eso creo).

-Muy bien terminemos con esto, ¡SABLEYE, LANZA LA BOLA DE SOBRA MÁS PODEROSA QUE TENGAS!

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN CLOYSTER, USA TU MEJOR RAYO AURORA!

Los dos ataques se fusionaron y formaron un gran ataque, el cual, se dirigía directamente hacia Misty, ya que ella se había colocado delante de Gyarados protegiéndolo.

-¡MISTY!, ¡NOOO!- Bill no sabía que hacer, justo cuando estaba por ir a socorrerla, una gran luz hizo su aparición y lo único que se escuchó, fue el grito de terror de Misty.

-¡AHHH!

CONTINUARA…


	4. Capitulo 4: El misterio del Pokémon

"Bueno primero que nada, quiero dejar en claro, que esta historia no va a estar basada principalmente en Ash, sino más que nada en Misty, aunque Ash va a tener protagonismo también, pero más que nada va a ser más de Misty".

También quiero decir sus edades en este cap ya que no las dije jajaja:

Ash: 17

Misty: 17

Brock: 19

Cap. 4: La historia de Dragonite (segunda parte): "EL MISTERIO DEL POKÉMON"

En el capitulo anterior, Misty estaba por ser golpeada por los ataques de los Pokémon del equipo Rocket, veamos que pasa:

Una gran nube de polvo se formó, luego de que el ataque llegara a su destino, pero cuando ésta se disipó, nadie podía creer lo que allí se veía.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- Cassidy no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡LOS ATAQUES ERAN SUPER EFECTIVOS!- Butch quedó muy sorprendido.

El gran Pokémon se había puesto justo en medio del ataque, evitando así, que éste llegara a su destino.

-Es impresionante, está usando ataque psíquico.- Bill estaba impresionado, el gran Pokémon se había sacrificado para defender a Misty.

-Mmmm, ¿Qué pasó?- Misty no entendía lo que pasaba, estaba segura que los ataques iban directo hacia ella, Pero cuando levantó la mirada, preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Tú me salvaste?, ¿Quién eres?

Cuando escuchó esa voz, sin moverse de su lugar y sin detener su ataque, el gran Pokémon giro su mirada hacia Misty, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Gyarados, regresa a tu Pokeball, así podrás descansar.- Misty regresó a Gyarados y poniéndose al lado del Pokémon le dijo.- Gracias.

-¡AH!, ¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE!, ¡AHORA VERÁS!- Cassidy estaba más que furiosa, así que sacando otra de sus Pokeball gritó.- ¡SAL CHARIZARD, AYUDA A SABLEYE!

-¡TÚ TAMBIEN MIGHTYENA!- La secundó Butch.

-¡¿USTEDES NUNCA SE RENDIRAN?!, ¿EH?

Misty estaba por sacar a otro de sus Pokémon, cuando algo la detuvo, era el Pokémon, que puso una de sus garras delante de ella.

-¿Quieres pelear tú?

Él le afirmó con un gesto de cabeza, para luego mirar con furia al equipo Rocket.

-Muy bien amigo, entonces acabemos con ellos.

-¡JAJAJA!, no te tenemos miedo, ¡SABLEYE, USA BOLA DE SOMBRA, CHARIZARD, USA FURIA DRAGÓN!

- ¡CLOYSTER, USA RAYO AURORA, MIGHTYENA, USA HIPERRAYO!

-¡NO, NO LO HARAN!, ¡DETENLOS CON ATAQUE PSÍQUICO!

El Pokémon obedeció al instante, anulando por completo los ataques del equipo Rocket.

-¡AHHH!, niña tonta, ¡SABLEYE, CHARIZARD, MIGHTYENA, CLOYSTER, USEN SU MÁXIMO PODER!

Los Pokémon obedecieron y lanzaron los más poderosos ataques que poseían, el Pokémon estaba más que furioso, así que levantando vuelo, se dirigió con gran velocidad, esquivando todos los ataques, hacia el equipo Rocket.

-¡NO, ESPERA, SI TE ACERCAS TE LASTIMARAN!- Misty trató de detenerlo, pero no le hizo caso y lanzando un potente hiperrayo, mandó a volar al equipo Rocket.

-¡ARG!, esa niña tonta, ¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

-Ya Cassidy, no podemos hacer nada ahora, por el momento, debemos preocuparnos por lo que le diremos al jefe.

-Tienes razón.

-¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET, DESPEGA DE NUEVO!- Gritaron al unísono Cassidy y Butch, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

-Ja, eso les enseñara.

-¡MISTY!- Bill corrió hacia Misty para corroborar que se encontrara bien.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Bill, estoy de maravilla.- Le respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

-Uh, que bueno.

-Gracias por preocuparte Bill.- Misty le agradeció con una sonrisa, luego caminó hacia donde estaba el Pokémon y le dijo.- Gracias por protegerme.

Éste le respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que Misty preguntó.

-Pero, ¿Qué Pokémon eres?

En ese momento, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomar por el horizonte, permitiéndoles así, poder observar que Pokémon era ese.

-Bill es un…

-¡DRAGONITE!, ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Bill estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Y es…

-Por supuesto, es un Pokémon shiny, como no me di cuenta antes.

- Guau Dragonite. Gracias, eres muy lindo.

-Go, dra (Si, de nada).- Respondió éste orgulloso.

-Esto es increíble, el profesor Oak no me creerá, tengo que hacerle un informe.- Bill estaba muy ansioso y girándose hacia Misty le preguntó.- Misty, si vas a Pueblo Paleta, ¿Podrías llevarle el informe al profesor?

-Si Bill, con mucho gusto.

Así, Bill se dirigió a preparar el dichoso informe. Luego de diez minutos de espera, Misty estaba lista para volver a Ciudad Celeste.

-Bien Misty toma, éste es el informe, guárdalo y por favor no lo pierdas.

-Descuida Bill llegará sano y salvo, ah casi lo olvidaba, debo sacar a Azumarill, la Guardé en su Pokeball para que no saliera herida.- Misty sacó una Pokeball de su mochila y dijo.- Sal Azumarill.

-Azu, rill (hola mamá).

-Bien Azumarill sube, volveremos a casa.- Mientras Azumarill subía al canasto de la bici, Misty le preguntó a Bill.- Bill, ¿Dónde está Dragonite?

-No lo sé, creo que se ha ido.

-Oh, quería despedirme.- Misty estaba algo triste pero agregó.- Bueno mejor así, creo que se fue para no correr peligro.

-Supongo que si, pero no te sientas mal, lo volveremos a ver.- Bill trataba de consolarla.

-Si tienes razón, vamos Azumarill.

-Azu, ma (Si, vamos).

Pero justo en el momento en que se disponían a irse, una gran sombra seguida de un rugido, se posó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Dragonite?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dra, dra, nite, go (No te vallas, quédate conmigo).

-Ya veo, creo que Dragonite quiere que te quedes con él Misty.

-¿Qué?, no puedo hacerlo Dragonite, debo volver a mi hogar.- Misty estaba algo triste.

-Gra, nite, dra (No me dejes).- Dragonite también estaba triste y una lágrima se asomó en su rostro serio.

-Vaya, nunca había visto llorar a un Dragonite.- Bill estaba algo sorprendido, ya que los Dragonite casi siempre son muy duros.

-Dragonite, no estés triste, por favor.- Misty no sabía que hacer, hasta que una gran idea se le ocurrió.- Ya se, ¿Porqué no te vienes conmigo Dragonite?

-¿Dra, go? (¿De verdad?).- Dragonite había cambiado su expresión a una sonrisa.

-Si, claro, siempre y cuando Bill lo apruebe.

Misty y Dragonite giraron sus miradas hacia Bill, el cual quedó un poco sorprendido.

-¿Eh?, por supuesto, si tú quieres eso Dragonite, esta bien, ella te sabrá cuidar.

-Bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir, Dragonite, esto es tuyo.- Y diciendo eso, Misty arrojó una Pokeball con dirección a Dragonite, el cual saltó a su encuentro, tocándola con su garra y siendo atraído hacia ella por la luz roja, a lo que Misty agregó.- Bueno Dragonite, bienvenido al grupo.

-Azu, azu, ma, rill (Si, tenemos un nuevo amigo).

-Así es Azumarill, tenemos un nuevo amigo.- Mientras Misty miraba la Pokeball con una sonrisa, pensaba.- (Bueno Dragonite, gracias por dejarme ser tu amiga).- Luego agregó.- Bueno Bill, me voy.

-Adiós Misty, que tengas un buen viaje, mándale mis saludos al profesor y a Ash cuando lo veas.

-Está bien, adiós Bill.

Y así, Misty y Azumarill volvieron a Ciudad Celeste con un nuevo amigo con el que compartir nuevas y grandiosas aventuras.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y así, es como obtuve a Dragonite.- Misty terminaba de contar su historia, mientras le daba el último sorbo a su taza de té.

-Guau Misty, no sabía que ese Pokémon misterioso podría ser un Dragonite.- Le comentaba Ash sorprendido.

-Pika (Guau).- Lo secundó Pikachu.

-Yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo contó, pero cuando lo vi, quedé asombrado.

-Nadie lo creyó hasta que vieron a Dragonite.

Ash iba a contestar con algo, pero la voz de su madre se hizo presente.

-Bueno muchachos, el almuerzo está listo, vayamos a comer antes de que se enfríe.

-¡SI!, ¡COMIDA!- Decía Ash mientras levantaba su mano emocionado.

-¡PIKA, PIKA! (¡COMIDA, COMIDA!).- Lo secundó Pikachu.

-Ay, estos dos nunca cambiaran, ¿Verdad Brock?- Misty estaba media avergonzada por la forma de actuar de Ash.

-Tienes razón Misty, ellos siempre serán, ellos, jajaja.- Le respondió Brock.

-Oigan, ¿Podrían dejar de hablar y venir a almorzar?, ¿Así, luego podremos ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak?- Les decía Ash con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si vamos, ya quiero conocer a tus nuevos Pokémon.- Le respondió Misty.

Así, nuestros héroes se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar antes de dirigirse al laboratorio, ya en la mesa tuvieron una agradable conversación.

-Bueno Ash, ¿Tienes algún plan de aventura en mente?- Fue Misty la que comenzó la charla esta vez.

-La verdad que no, pensaba descansar un poco.

-Vaya, nunca creí que te escucharía decir eso amigo.- Brock quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de Ash.

-Es que, quiero entrenar un poco para comenzar con otro viaje.

-Bueno y, ¿Qué me puedes contar sobre Unova?- Preguntó Misty cambiando de tema.

-Es un lugar muy lindo, tiene muchos Pokémon, te gustaran los Pokémon de tipo agua que allí se encuentran.- Le respondió Ash, pero medio intrigado preguntó.- Pero, ¿Por qué quieres saber Misty?

-Curiosidad es todo, y ¿Qué tal los líderes de gimnasio?

-Son medio rudos, pero nada que no puedas superar con entrenamiento, pero sigo sin entender el porqué de tus preguntas.- Ash se encontraba medio confundido.

-Si Misty, ¿A qué se deben todas esas preguntas?- Brock también estaba medio confundido por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Misty se puso algo tensa por las preguntas de sus amigos, pero para su suerte Delia entró en la charla.

-Ya muchachos, de seguro Misty solo quiere saber sobre tus aventuras hijo.- Agregó Delia y sin que ni Brock ni Ash la vieran le guiño un ojo a Misty diciendo.- ¿No es así Misty?

-Sss…, si Ash, solo estoy algo intrigada, jejeje.- Respondió Misty media nerviosa.

-Bueno.- Ash no creía mucho en las palabras de su amiga, sabía que estaba nerviosa por algo, pero aún así optó por creerle y agregó.- Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso cuando vayamos al laboratorio Misty, y así de paso te enseño a mis nuevos Pokémon.

-Está bien Ash.

-Bueno chicos terminemos de almorzar, así después preparamos nuestras cosas para ir al laboratorio.- Les propuso Brock a ambos entrenadores.

-¡SI!- Le respondieron ambos al unísono.

Así el almuerzo concluyó en paz, Luego de almorzar los tres amigos se dirigieron a preparar sus cosas para ir al laboratorio. Misty fue la primera en terminar de preparar sus cosas, así que se dirigió a la cocina, donde Delia se encontraba terminando de guardar los platos y le dijo.

-¿Delia?

-Si cariño, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Gracias.

-¿Um?, y ¿Por qué me das las gracias linda?

-Por no haberle dicho a Ash lo que en verdad quería.

Delia la miró sonriente y agregó.

-No te preocupes Misty, pero tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir.

-Si lo sé, pero no ahora, no sé como reaccionara si le digo que me voy a Unova.

-Tal vez solo diga de acompañarte, no creo que se vaya a enojar, después de todo es para realizar tu sueño.

-Eso espero.

La conversación termino ahí, ya que alguien entraba en la cocina buscando a Misty.

-Ahh, con que aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por toda la casa, vamos es hora de ir al laboratorio.- Ash estaba muy emocionado y agarrándola del brazo se la llevó fuera de la cocina, en dirección a la puerta de salida.

-Si Ash discúlpame, vámonos ya.

-Bueno, adiós mamá, nos vemos en la cena.- Saludaba Ash a su madre, mientras salía por la puerta de su casa en donde los esperaba Brock.

-Vámonos chicos que se nos hace tarde, adiós señora Ketchum.

-Adiós Delia nos vemos Luego.

-Adiós muchachos, cuídense y no vuelvan tarde a cenar.

Así, nuestros héroes se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde más sorpresas los esperan.

CONTINUARA…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. capitulo 5: Una visita inesperada

Cap. 5: "Una visita inesperada y una noticia no muy querida".

En el capitulo anterior, nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia el laboratorio del profesor oak y mientras caminaban, Ash le contaba a Misty sobre sus Pokémon.

-Te gustaran mis Pokémon Misty, sobre todo los acuáticos.

-¿Tienes Pokémon acuáticos?- Misty estaba maravillada y con estrellitas en sus ojos, esperaba a que Ash le contara más.

-Sip, tengo dos, también tengo, tipo fuego, planta, volador, roca,…- Pero Ash no pudo terminar, ya que algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo jaló muy fuerte del brazo.

-¡¿TIENES POKÉMON TIPO ROCA?!- Brock lo tenía fuertemente aferrado contra si.

-Sss…, si Brock, tengo uno.- Ash estaba con sus dos manos al frente, sus ojos cerrados y la típica gotita en la frente, medio intimidado por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡¿Y QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?!, ¡VAMOS YA AL LABORATORIO!

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, Brock agarró a Ash fuertemente del cuello de su chaleco y tirando de él se lo llevó arrastrando a gran velocidad, levantando a su paso, una gran nube de polvo.

-Vaya, creo que no soy la única emocionada por conocer a los nuevos Pokémon de Ash.- Misty había quedado muy impresionada por el actuar de su amigo, Pikachu (que se encontraba en su hombro, ya que cuando Brock salió corriendo con Ash, saltó hacía ella para no salir herido) y Azumarill la secundaron asintiendo igual de asombrados, pero cuándo reaccionó gritó.- ¡OIGAN, ESPERENME!

Y así, Misty junto con Pikachu y Azumarill corrieron al encuentro de Ash y Brock, los cuales ya habían llegado al laboratorio, cuándo ésta llegó, los chicos se encontraban parados delante de la puerta, esperando a que el profesor les abriera.

-Misty, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Ash se encontraba parado con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura.

-¿Yo?, si fueron ustedes los que me dejaron atrás.

-Eso te pasa por ser muy lenta Misty.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMASTE LENTA?!- Misty ya se encontraba un poco alterada.

-Pues a ti, ¿A quien más?, Brock llegó conmigo.- Ash se había puesto de espaldas con los brazos cruzados.

-¡SI!, si fue él, el que te trajo arrastrando, porqué sino, yo te hubiera ganado.

-¡¿AH, SI?!

-¡SI!

Ash y Misty estaban frente a frente, uno muy cerca del otro gruñéndose como si fueran un Growlithe y un Meowth.

-Ya chicos, por favor no empiecen.- Brock trataba de calmar a sus dos amigos, sin conseguir mucho.

- Pikapi, pi, pika, chu, chu (Ash, deja de discutir sin sentido).- Pikachu desde el hombro de Misty trataba de frenar la pelea, sin ningún resultado.

-Pikachu tiene razón chicos, no deben discutir por cosas sin sentido.

-¡¿Y TÚ CREES QUE UNA SIMPLE LIDER DE GIMNASIO PUEDE GANARME?!, ¡SOY ASH KETCHUM!- Le respondió Ash señalándose con su pulgar, con una pose de ganador.

-¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE?!, ¡PARA TÚ INFORMACION SOY MUCHO MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE CREES, SEÑOR YO ME CREO MUCHO!

-Chicos ya basta, no sigan.- Brock quiso interponerse, pero lo que vio no le gustó mucho.

Pikachu miró a Brock seriamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sacaba chispas de sus cachetes.

-Oh, oh. Pero ellos se lo buscaron, adelante Pikachu.- Brock se cruzó de brazos, y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Azu, marill, ma? (¿Mamá estará bien?).- Azumarill le preguntaba a Brock, mientras observaba lo que Pikachu estaba a punto de hacer.

-No te preocupes Azumarill, es solo para que no se dañen peleando.

En ese momento Pikachu saltó del hombro de misty, quedando así, a una altura perfecta por encima de ambos entrenadores, para luego soltar un poderoso impactrueno. Justo en el momento que el impactrueno golpeó a ambos entrenadores, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió, dejando así a la vista al profesor, el cual quedó muy sorprendido por la escena encontrada.

-Hola chi…, vaya veo que el impactrueno de Pikachu sigue siendo igual de potente.- Dijo el profesor Oak con una gran sonrisa y agregó.- Pero creo que es hora de que despierten.

Los dos entrenadores, se encontraban tirados en el piso inconcientes, a lo que Brock agregó.

-Tiene razón profesor, Azumarill, ¿Podrías darles una lavada con tu hidrobomba?- Brock se agachó para así poder estar a la altura del conejo azul, el cual le respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

La hidrobomba golpeó a ambos entrenadores, los cuales despertaron al instante, para luego mirarse apenados y levantarse sin decirse ni una palabra al respecto.

-Pikachu, tienes que dejar de darnos tus ataques eléctricos.- Ash se levantaba del suelo tocándose su cabeza, ya que le dolía un poco y al mismo tiempo ayudaba a Misty a levantarse.

-Si Pikachu, con que nos des una pequeña descarga basta, pero gracias por detenernos.- Le dijo Misty mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Ash.

-Hola muchachos, veo que Pikachu sigue utilizando el mismo método para que ustedes dos no peleen.- Saludó el profesor a los entrenadores.

-Hola profesor, venimos a ver como siguen mis Pokémon y de paso les enseño los nuevos a Misty y a Brock.- Ash se acercó emocionado para saludar al profesor.

-Si, ya quiero conocer a los nuevos Pokémon tipo agua de Ash.- Le comentó Misty al profesor.

-Si y también al de tipo roca.- La secundó Brock.

-Bueno, entonces acompáñenme al jardín, para poder verlos.- Los invitó a pasar el profesor Oak.

-¡SI!- respondieron los tres al unísono.

Así, nuestros héroes junto con el profesor, caminaron con dirección al jardín de éste, para ver primero, como una gran estampida de Pokémon de todos los tipos, corrían a gran velocidad hacía donde ellos se encontraban.

-Bueno Ash, creo que tus Pokémon ya saben que llegaste.- Decía el profesor, mientras se adelantaba unos pasos y les susurraba a Misty y Brock.- Chicos será mejor que se corran un poco.

Ambos se corrieron unos pasos sin cuestionar al profesor, ya que sabían muy bien lo que seguía, justo en el momento que los dos amigos se movieron, un gran grupo de Pokémon atropelló al pobre Ash, el cual se había quedado petrificado cuando vio a todos sus amigos correr a su encuentro.

-Yyy…, yo tamb…, yo también los extrañe amigos.- Decía Ash un poco aturdido, gracias al amor recibido por parte de sus amigos Pokémon.

-¿Ash?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntaba Misty un poco preocupada.

-Si Misty, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Bueno Ash, veo que tus Pokémon te quieren mucho.- Decía Brock mientras se acercaba para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-Si Ash, ellos tienen su forma particular de mostrarte su amor.- Lo secundó Misty.

-Si, aunque a veces me gustaría que solo me dijeran cuanto me quieren, en vez de aplastarme.

-No creo que sea posible eso, sino no serian tus Pokémon.- Le respondió el profesor Oak.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a reír, mientras reían un Pokémon se acercaba a gran velocidad, pero no era con dirección a Ash.

-¡BU, BUI…! (¡MISTY, LLEGASTE!).- Buizel corría feliz hacía Misty, al llegar a su encuentro se aferró a sus piernas.

-Hola Buizel, me alegro de verte.- Le respondió Misty mientras se agachaba para saludarlo, éste recibió las caricias muy feliz.

-Vaya, Buizel te aprecia mucho Misty.- Brock estaba sorprendido por la reacción del Pokémon de Ash.

-Si Misty, ¿Desde cuándo está tan apegado a ti?, se que el te quiere mucho por el señuelo, pero, ¿Por qué su afecto es mayor ahora?- Ash se encontraba sorprendido por la reacción de su Pokémon acuático, a lo que el profesor agregó.

-Lo que sucede Ash, es que Misty le enseña muchas cosas a Buizel cuando viene al laboratorio, ella siempre que viene a visitar a tu madre pasa por aquí para saludar y un día Buizel se sentía un poco deprimido, Misty supo al instante lo que le ocurría.

-Buizel se encontraba mal porqué hacía mucho que no entrenaba, así que Misty siempre que viene lo entrena y le ha enseñado muchos nuevos ataques.

Cuándo esa otra voz se escuchó, todos giraron en dirección a la puerta para encontrarse con Tracey, el cual estaba con una sonrisa diciendo.

-Hola chicos que bueno volver a verlos.

¡TRACEY!- Gritaron Ash y Brock al unísono.

-Hola Ash, Brock, me alegro de volver a verlos amigos.- Les respondió Tracey con una sonrisa y agregó.- Y, ¿Cómo les ha ido chicos?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Tracey.- Le dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho, pero Brock, ¿Tú no estabas estudiando?- Tracey señalaba a Brock un poco confundido.

-Así es.- Le respondió éste y agregó.- Pero me estoy tomando un descanso, a parte estoy en medio de una investigación.

-¿A si?- Le preguntó Tracey con una ceja arqueada.

-Así es, estoy investigando un poco más los tipos de Pokémon que podemos encontrarnos en el mundo.

-Vaya, eso suena interesante.- Le respondió Tracey, y girando hacia Ash le preguntó.- ¿Y tú Ash?, ¿Piensas salir en un nuevo viaje pronto?

-No por el momento, voy a tomarme unos días de descanso y entrenamiento.

-Me parece bien que te tomes unos días de descanso.- Y girándose sobre sus pasos le habló a Misty.- Bueno Misty, creo que Buizel está esperando su entrenamiento del día de hoy.

-¿Es verdad eso Buizel?- Misty, que se encontraba aun frente al Pokémon nutria, le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Bui! (¡Si!).- Le respondió este muy emocionado.

-Bueno, pero tendrás que esperar para eso, Ash va a presentarme a sus nuevos amigos.

-¡Claro!, casi se me olvidaba jejeje.- Ash se encontraba un poco apenado y con sus dos manos rodeando su boca gritó.- ¡CHICOS VENGAN A SALUDAR A UNOS AMIGOS!

En ese momento, un grupo pequeño de Pokémon se acercaron muy felices.

-Bueno Brock, Misty, ellos son mis nuevos amigos.

-¡GUAU!- Exclamaron Brock y Misty al unísono, muy impresionados.

-Chicos, ellos son Brock y Misty, son unos viejos amigos.

Cuando Ash terminó la presentación, un pequeño Pokémon con una concha en su pecho se acercó a Misty, mirándola muy fijamente.

-Hola, tú debes de ser uno de los Pokémon tipo agua de Ash.- Misty se agacho para quedar más a la altura del pequeño Pokémon y agregó.- Mucho gusto soy Misty.

-Osha (Hola).- Le respondió el pequeño Pokémon muy apenado, al mismo tiempo saltaba a los brazos de ésta, para así recibir muy feliz el afecto que Misty le daba.

-El es Oshawott, veo que le caíste muy bien Misty.- Le dijo Ash con una sonrisa acercándose a Misty.

Ésta, dejó al pequeño Pokémon en el suelo para acercarse a Ash y le dijo.

-Es muy lindo Ash, pero preséntame a los demás.

-Muy bien, ellos son Pignite, Snaivy, Boldore, Scraggy, Unfezant, Palpitoad, Krookodile y Leavanny.

Los Pokémon de Ash muy felices saludaron a los dos chicos.

-¡GUAU!- Exclamó Brock muy asombrado y agregó.- Esto es magnifico, son Pokémon muy raros, y de seguro éste es el de tipo roca.- dijo señalando al Pokémon roca.

-Si Brock, él es Boldore.

-Baya, son Pokémon muy extraños.- Le comentó Misty muy emocionada.

Los Pokémon de Ash estaban muy felices de conocer gente nueva, Oshawott se encontraba a un lado de Misty, tocándole la pierna con su mano para que lo viera.

-¿Eh?- Misty bajó su mirada y sonrió diciendo.- Creo que se lo que quieres.

Y diciendo eso, Misty levantó a Oshawott para acariciarlo, éste lejos de sentirse sofocado se acomodó en los brazos de Misty, pero no era el único Pokémon que quería llamar su atención, otro de los Pokémon de Ash se acerco a Misty para observarla más detenidamente.

-Eh…- Misty estaba un poco nerviosa por el acercamiento del Pokémon verde, muy parecido a una mantis religiosa.

-Leavy (Hola).- La saludó éste acercándose más a ella.

Ash ante esa imagen se tensó, ya que el sabía muy bien lo que podía hacer Misty al estar tan cerca de su Pokémon, pero lo que pasó a continuación si que no lo esperaba.

-Hola.- Le respondió Misty acercándose para saludarlo y agregó.- Eres un Pokémon muy lindo.

-Ash.- Le llamó la atención Tracey.

-¿Si?

-No crees que es raro que Misty esté saludando tan alegre a tu Pokémon.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Es malo eso?- Preguntó Brock acercándose a sus dos amigos.

-Es que…- Tracey no pudo continuar, ya que Ash lo interrumpió.

-Leavanny es un Pokémon tipo bicho.

-Oh, ya entiendo.

Misty, ajena a todo aquello siguió saludando al resto de los Pokémon de Ash, los cuales recibieron el saludo de Misty muy a gusto, cuando terminó su saludo se acerco a Ash, el cual le preguntó.

-Misty, ¿Te das cuenta a que Pokémon saludaste?

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Le respondió Misty media dudosa.

-¿Sabes qué tipo de Pokémon era ese?- Ash estaba medio intranquilo, ya que sabía como podía reaccionar Misty con la respuesta.

-Claro Ash, no soy una tonta.- Misty se sintió ofendida y se puso de espaldas a Ash con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno pero no te enojes.- Le dijo Ash con sus manos frente a él y la gotita en su frente y agregó.- Es solo que no me imaginaba que fueras a actuar tan tranquila.

-Si Misty, creímos que gritarías como loca.- Agregó Brock con una sonrisa.

-Si, creímos que saldrías corriendo aterrada.- Lo secundó Tracey.

-Bueno, es que no me causo tanto miedo como los demás, es raro, no me dio miedo acercarme a él, me siento bien a su lado.- Les respondió Misty con una sonrisa.

-Bueno puede ser porqué Leavanny es un Pokémon muy amistoso.- Dijo Ash contento de saber que no habría problemas con su Pokémon.

-Si Leavanny es lindo, pero éste es mucho más tierno.- Misty se encontraba abrazando a Oshawott, y éste le respondía muy feliz.

Todos comenzaron a reír por el actuar tan infantil de su amiga, pero cuándo Misty dejó a Oshawott en el suelo y este se volvió a aferrar a sus piernas algo pasó.

Una ráfaga azul pasó por al lado de Misty, golpeando fuertemente y tirando al pequeño Pokémon oriundo de Unova hacía adelante, cuándo todos miraron que había sido eso, quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a Buizel muy furioso, el cual aterrizaba delante de Misty.

-¡¿BUI, BU, BU?!, ¡BUI, BU, IZEL, ZEL! (¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!, ¡MISTY ES MI AMIGA!).

-¡¿OSHA, WO, WO?!, ¡WO, OSHA, WO,WO! (¡¿TÚ QUE CREES QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!, ELLA TAMBIEN ES MI AMIGA!)- Oshawott estaba también muy furioso por el ataque de Buizel.

Ambos Pokémon se miraron desafiantes, se encontraban ahora frente a frente gruñéndose.

-Buizel, ¿Qué te sucede?- Misty se encontraba sosteniendo a Buizel.

-Si Oshawott, deja de pelear.- La secundó Ash sosteniendo a Oshawott.

-¿Qué les sucede a esos dos?- Brock se encontraba medio desconcertado.

-Creo que están celosos.- Agregó Tracey.

-¿Celosos?- Ash, Misty y Brock estaban un poco confundidos con la deducción de Tracey.

-Tracey tiene razón chicos.- El profesor miraba muy detenidamente la forma de actuar de los Pokémon y agregó.- Ellos están celosos de Misty.

-¿De mi?- Misty se encontraba un poco desconcertada con la afirmación del profesor.

-Así es, Buizel aprecia mucho a Misty y se ve que tu Oshawott también Ash, Buizel está celoso de Misty porque ella le está prestando más atención a Oshawott.

-Guau nunca creí que Buizel se fuera a poner así, pero, ¿Cómo hacemos para que se calmen?- Misty estaba preocupada por los dos Pokémon.

-Mmmm.- Tracey estaba pensando en una solución y mirando al profesor Oak le preguntó.- ¿Profesor?, ¿Cree que si ellos combaten, puedan respetarse como iguales?

-Puede ser que así sea Tracey, además, eso les servirá de entrenamiento.- Le respondió el profesor con una sonrisa.

Ash y Misty se observaron por un instante con caras de incertidumbre, pero luego las cambiaron por una sonrisa.

-Bueno Misty, creo que tendremos que combatir, como yo no puedo con los dos, tú te ocuparas de Buizel.- Le dijo Ash desafiante.

-Muy bien Ash, si no me decías que combata con Buizel, yo te lo hubiera pedido.- Le respondió Misty.

-¡QUE BIEN!- Gritó Brock muy emocionado y agregó.- Hace mucho que no veo un combate entre ustedes, ¡YO SERE EL REFERI!

Así Ash, Misty y Brock se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones, mientras que Tracey y el profesor se pusieron detrás de Brock diciendo.

-Bueno Tracey, creo que veremos un gran combate.- Le comentó el profesor.

-Así es profesor, hace tiempo que no veo como combaten, bueno a Misty si la eh visto, pero no a Ash.- Respondió Tracey mientras sacaba su libreta de dibujos.

Ash y Misty se miraban desafiantes, pero se les podía ver una sonrisa en sus rostros. Buizel y Oshawott estaban igual que sus entrenadores, esperando que la batalla comience.

-Bueno Misty, quiero que sepas que no te será fácil vencerme.- Ash se encontraba muy emocionado.

-Lo mismo digo Ash.- Misty se encontraba igual que él.

-¡MUY BIEN CHICOS!- Brock comenzó a realizar la típica presentación de batalla.- ¡ÉSTA SERA UNA BATALLA UNO CONTRA UNO, NO HABRA LIMITE DE TIEMPO, LA BATALLA SE ACABARA CUÁNDO UNO DE LOS DOS POKÉMON NO PUEDA CONTINUR!, ¡¿LISTOS?!, ¡COMIENSEN!

-¡MUY BIEN OSHAWOTT, COMIENZA CON HIDROBOMBA!

-¡OSHA! (¡SI!).

-No Ash, no te lo permitiré, ¡BUIZEL, ESQUIVALO Y USA CUCHILLADA!

Oshawott lanzó una gran hidrobomba, pero Buizel lo esquivó con gran velocidad, lanzándose contra Oshawott y propinándole un golpe de cuchillada.

-¡¿Qué?!, Buizel no conocía ese ataque.- Ash estaba impresionado, pero mirando a Oshawott le preguntó.- ¿Oshawott, estás bien?

-Sha, wo (Si Ash).- Le respondió Oshawott levantándose.

-¡QUE BIEN!, ¡AHORA USA TU HIDROBOMBA GIRANDO!- Ash se encontraba muy emocionado.

-Ah no, conozco todos tus trucos, ¡BUIZEL, CONTRARÉESTALO CON CUCHILLADA!

Ambos ataques chocaron, produciendo así, una gran explosión, pero luego.

-Ja, esperaba que hagas eso.- Ash se encontraba con una sonrisa, Oshawott no estaba, entonces agregó.- ¡OSHAWOTT, AHORA, USA CAPARACONCHA AFILADA!

-¿Qué?- Misty se encontraba confundida.

Justo en ese momento y aprovechando la confusión, Oshawott saltó frente a Buizel propinándole un gran golpe, el cual lo mando a volar lejos.

-¡BUIZEL!- Gritó Misty algo asustada y mirando a Buizel le pregunto.- ¿Estas bien?

-Bu, bui, bu (Si no te preocupes).- Le respondió Buizel tranquilizando un poco a Misty.

-Muy bien entonces sigamos.

-¿Qué te pasa Misty?, ¿Estas asustada?, si tienes miedo podemos dejar la batalla aquí mismo.- Le dijo Ash con un tono de burla, el cual hizo enfurecer a Misty.

-¡CLARO QUE NO PRESUMIDO!, ¡ESTO AUN NO ACABA!- Misty se encontraba algo furiosa, pero sin dejar que la ira la haga salirse de control, se dirigió a Buizel diciéndole.- ¡AHORA BUIZEL, USA BOMBA SÓNICA!

-¡OSHAWOTT, ESQUIVALO!

Pero Oshawott no logro esquivar la bomba sónica y esta lo golpeo de lleno dejándolo medio confundido.

-¡OSHAWOTT, RESISTE AHÍ!, ¡USA AQUA JET!

-¡BUIZEL, TÚ TAMBIEN USA AQUA JET!

Ambos Pokémon estaban a punto de colisionar, pero algo pasó.

-¡AHORA OSHAWOTT, USA TU CAPARACOCHA AFILADA!

-¡NO BUIZEL, ESQUIVALO!

Pero Buizel no llego a hacerse a un lado siendo golpeado por Oshawott.

-¡JA, TE TENGO MISTY!, ¡USA HIDROBOMBA OSHAWOTT!

-¿CREES QUÉ TE DEJARE GANAR ASH?, ¡NI LO SUEÑES!- Le dijo Misty con una sonrisa y agregó- ¡BUIZEL, USA CONTRAESCUDO!- Gritó ésta al mismo tiempo que Buizel caía de pie en el suelo.

-¡BUI! (¡SI!)

Cuándo la hidrobomba estaba llegando a su destino, Buizel comenzó a girar al mismo tiempo que unas ráfagas plateadas lo cubría, desviando así, completamente la hidrobomba.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- Brock estaba sorprendido por la defensa de Buizel.

-Es el nuevo contraescudo de Buizel.- Le respondió el profesor.

-¡VAYA!, nunca vi algo igual, pero, ¿El Buizel de Ash no lo usaba con chorro de agua?- Preguntó Brock medio confundido.

-Si, pero al aprender nuevos ataques, Misty tuvo que adaptar uno de ellos para el contraescudo.- Le explicó Tracey, sin quitar la vista de su dibujo.

Luego de explicar ese detalle los tres volvieron a ponerle atención a la batalla.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!- Ash estaba sorprendido ya que sabía que Buizel usaba contraescudo solo con chorro de agua.

-¿Sorprendido Ash?- Le dijo Misty devolviéndole el gesto de burla.

-¡Argh!- Ash estaba tenso por la batalla y agregó.- No te dejare ganar Misty.

-No espero que lo hagas, espero tener una buena batalla.

-Entonces tengámosla, ¡OSHAWOTT, USA EMBESTIDA!

-Muy bien, hagamos esto más emocionante, ¡BUIZEL, ESQUIVALO Y USA TÓXICO!

Oshawott corría a toda velocidad hacía Buizel, pero éste sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquivo, Oshawott se detuvo y giró en dirección hacía donde estaba Buizel, éste realizo un giro rápido sobre sus patas y le lanzo un poderoso ataque tóxico, el cual lo dejo gravemente envenenado.

-¡NO OSHAWOTT!- Ash se encontraba algo inquieto y dijo.- Oshawott resiste, usemos tu hidrobomba.

-Osha, wo, wo (Claro Ash, enseguida).- Le respondió Oshawott con una sonrisa.

-Guau, no sabía que Buizel podía usar tóxico.- Brock se encontraba sorprendido.

-Así es, Buizel aprendió muchos nuevos ataques.- Le comento el profesor, al mismo tiempo miraba lo concentrado que se encontraba Tracey con su dibujo.

Así Brock y el profesor, volvieron a ponerle atención a la batalla, esperando el desenlace.

-¡BUIZEL, USA BUCEO!

-¡BUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

En ese momento, Buizel fue cubierto por una gran cantidad de agua, evitando así la hidrobomba, pero no se detuvo ahí, el ataque siguió su curso.

-¡OSHAWOTT, USA AQUA JET Y CAPARACONCHA AFILADA!

Los dos Pokémon impactaron fuertemente uno con el otro, provocando así que ambos salgan despedidos en dirección hacía sus entrenadores.

-¡BUIZEL RESISTE Y PREPARATE PARA ATACAR!

Buizel cayó de pie frente a Misty, mientras que Oshawott cayó muy fuerte contra el piso.

-¡OSHAWOTT!, resiste amigo, puedes hacerlo.- Ash alentaba a Oshawott a que se levantara, éste trataba de levantarse con dificultad, a lo que Ash agregó.- Bien amigo, ¿Puedes seguir?

-Wo (Si).- Le respondió éste con una sonrisa.

-Bueno creo que llego la hora de la verdad, ambos Pokémon están muy cansados.- Comentó el profesor Oak.

-Si, ya quiero ver que pasa.- Lo secundó Brock.

Ambos observaban muy atentos la batalla, a la espera del último movimiento de ambos entrenadores.

-Muy bien Oshawott, terminemos con esto, ¡USA RAYO HIELO!

-Gracias Ash.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por facilitarme la victoria.

Ash se encontraba confundido, no sabía que podría hacer su amiga, pero pronto se dio cuenta y su cara cambio a una de espanto, arrepintiéndose al instante de decirle a su Pokémon que realice ese ataque.

-¡BUIZEL, USA AQUA JET Y VE DERECHO HACÍA EL RAYO DE HIELO!

Buizel realizó un envión, mientras se cubría de gran cantidad de agua, lanzándose así con gran fuerza hacía el rayo de hielo, en menos de un minuto Buizel era un gran proyectil de hielo, el cual se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Oshawott.

-¡OSHAWOTT TEN CUIDADO!, ¡ESQUIVALO!- Ash le gritaba a Oshawott para que se moviera del lugar.

-¡AH NO ASH, NO ESCAPARAS!, ¡BUIZEL, GOLPEA A OSHAWOTT!

Oshawott quiso esquivar el ataque, pero buizel poseía una velocidad increíble, Buizel golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Oshawott mandándolo a volar, pero algo decía que eso no terminaría ahí.

-¡BIEN HECHO BUIZEL, AHORA TERMINEMOSLO CON CUCHILLADA!

Y así fue, Buizel giró sobre si mismo propinándole un gran golpe a Oshawott, el cual cayó derrotado al suelo.

-¡OSHAWOTT NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, LA VICTORIA ES PARA BUIZEL, POR LO TANTO MISTY GANA EL ENCUENTRO!- Anunciaba Brock luego de que Oshawott ya no pudiera continuar.

-¡SI, SI, SI!, bien hecho Buizel, lo logramos.- Misty estaba muy emocionada y se acerco al Pokémon nutria para saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Bui, bui, bubi, bubi (Misty, Misty, ganamos, ganamos).- Le respondió Buizel devolviendo el abrazo.

-Buen trabajo Oshawott, lo hiciste bien amigo.- Ash se acercó a su amigo para darle su apoyo.

-Wott, osha, wo, wo (Gracias Ash, pero perdimos).- Le respondió éste medio desanimado.

-Si, pero nos sirvió de entrenamiento.- Le dijo Ash con una gran sonrisa mientras lo levantaba del suelo.

-Osha, wott, wott, wo (Si, la próxima ganaremos).- Le respondió con una gran sonrisa levantando su pata.

-Así me gusta amigo.- Ash le sonreía a su Pokémon mientras caminaba con dirección hacia Misty, al llegar frente a ella le dijo.- Buen trabajo Misty, veo que Buizel se hizo mas fuerte.

-Gracias Ash, tú tampoco estuviste mal.

Mientras Ash y Misty se saludaban dándose la mano, Buizel y Oshawott se miraban fijamente para luego, saludarse de la misma forma que los entrenadores.

-Guau Misty, fue una gran batalla.- la felicito Brock.

-Gracias Brock, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- Le respondió Misty muy alegre.

-Veo que el entrenamiento duro valió la pena, Buizel es uno de los Pokémon más fuertes de por aquí.- Dijo el profesor Oak con una sonrisa.

-Si, y veo que aun no les han quitado el record, forman un gran equipo.- Agregó Tracey con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Record?, ¿Cuál record?- Preguntó Ash dudoso.

-Ah, lo siento Ash.- Se disculpó Tracey dándose cuenta que el no conocía esa historia, luego de tomar aire habló.- Bueno, es que como tú sabes Misty ha estado entrenando a Buizel, ¿No?

-Si, pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?- Preguntó Ash interrumpiendo a Tracey.

-A eso voy Ash, es que Misty para poder hacer que Buizel se hiciera más fuerte, vino a preguntarnos al profesor y a mi, si podía llevárselo con ella unos días al gimnasio, desde el segundo entrenamiento que ellos han tenido, esta es la batalla número trecientos que no han perdido.

-Vaya, Buizel tuvo muchas batallas con Misty.- Agregó Brock.

-Si, pero, ¿Es con el único Pokémon que has combatido?- Ash se encontraba un poco dudoso.

-En realidad no, con Buizel teníamos algunas batallas a parte, también utilizaba a mis otros Pokémon.- Le explicaba Misty.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra cosa, una voz conocida muy bien por el entrenador se sintió.

-Bueno, pero veo que cada vez que vengo de visita, algo me sorprende.

Todos giraron su vista hacía el lugar donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con una mujer alta, vestida con una bata blanca.

-Hola a todo el mundo.- Saludó la visita con una sonrisa.

-¡PROFESORA JUNIPER!- Le respondió el saludo Ash.

-Hola Ash, veo que llegue justo en el momento para saludarte, estos deben de ser tus amigos.- Dijo señalando a los entrenadores.

-Así es, ella es Misty y el es Brock.

-Hola profesora, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?- Le preguntó el profesor.

-Creo que sabemos a que vino profesor.- Le respondió Tracey mirando de reojo a Misty.

Ésta se tensó y bajó su mirada para que no notaran que estaba apenada.

-Hola profesor, Tracey, Misty, ¿Cómo han estado?- Preguntó la profesora.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Conoce a Misty?- Ash estaba medio sorprendido.

-Así es, la conoz…

Pero la profesora no pudo continuar hablando ya que Brock se acerco a ella como todo un galán.

-Oh dulce profesora, déjeme que le enseñe las maravillas del mundo, ayúdeme con el estudio de mi corazón.- Brock estaba arrodillado, agarrándole la mano a la profesora.

Justo cuando ésta estaba a punto de responder, una ráfaga violeta se hizo presente, dejando ver así a Brock siendo arrastrado medio inconciente por Croagunk.

-Vaya Ash, tu amigo es algo extraño.- Dijo la profesora media en shock, por lo que acababa de ver.

-Si, Brock es así, pero.- Ash estaba confundido y girándose a la profesora le preguntó.- ¿De donde conoce a Misty?

-Oh perdón Ash, a Misty la conozco por…

-Me conoce porqué un día vino y yo estaba aquí con el profesor y Tracey, cuando ella llego me presente y le dije quien era jejeje, si eso pasó.- Le respondió Misty a Ash, un tanto nerviosa.

-Pero, ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa Misty?- Le preguntaba la profesora.

-¿Quién?, ¿Yo?- Se señalaba entre risitas y agregó.- No, por supuesto que no estoy nerviosa.

En ese momento Tracey se acercó a la profesora y le susurro al oído.

-Es que Misty, no le ha dicho nada aun a Ash.

-Oh, ya veo.- Susurro en voz baja la profesora, luego agregó, ya en voz alta.- Si es verdad Ash, así fue como conocí a Misty.

-Oh, así que se conocen hace tiempo, pero, yo si creo que estas algo nerviosa Misty.- Agregó Ash, en un intento de sacarle la verdad a su amiga.

-Bueno Ash, deja de molestar a Misty, necesito hablar con ella a solas, de mujer a mujer.- Lo interrumpió la profesora.

Así la profesora junto con Misty, se apartaron del grupo.

-Oye Ash, ¿No crees qué Misty actúa extraño?- Le preguntaba Brock a su amigo, el cual agregó.

-¿A qué te refieres Brock?

-Si, es que ella se pone muy nerviosa, paso lo mismo hoy en la mañana, cuando le preguntamos el porqué de su interés en Unova.

-Si es verdad Brock, ¿Crees qué nos esté ocultando algo?

-No lo se amigo, solo espero que no sea nada malo.

Luego de esas ultimas palabras por parte de Brock, Ash se quedo muy pensativo y preocupado por el actuar de su amiga.

-Misty, ¿No crees qué estás haciendo las cosas mal?

-De verdad no lo se profesora, es que temo que el no lo entienda.

-¿Y como sabes si lo va a entender o no, si no se lo cuentas?, no debes de preocuparte, yo estoy contigo, además recuerda que debes de decírselo hoy, o más tardar mañana, ya que como bien sabes pronto partiremos.

-Es verdad profesora, tratare de decírselo hoy mismo.

-Muy bien Misty, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-Gracias, pero creo que debo de hacerlo sola.

-Como desees, pero volvamos con los demás, sino van a sospechar.

Así Misty y la profesora volvieron al grupo con una sonrisa, los demás notaron esto y se alegraron de ver a Misty tan feliz.

-Bueno Misty, me alegra saber que estas de buen humor.- Le dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Si, es que la alegro mi obsequio.- Agregó la profesora.

-¿Obsequio?- Ash se encontraba medio dudoso.

-Si, pero debo de pedírselo al profesor, ya que el lo tiene.- Le explicó la profesora a Ash.

En ese momento, el susodicho profesor aparecía por la puerta de salida al jardín.

-Y justo a tiempo, ya que aquí estoy yo.- Agregó el profesor con una sonrisa y extendiéndole algo a Misty le dijo.- Toma Misty esto es para ti.

Ésta agarró la pequeña cajita en sus manos y mirando al profesor con una cara de admiración le dijo.

-Gracias profesor, pero, ¿Qué es?

-Porqué mejor no lo abres y lo compruebas tú misma.

Dicho esto, Misty quitó el pequeño lazo celeste claro de la cajita y esta se abrió dejando a la vista, a un pequeño objeto ovalado en forma de huevo de color rosado claro y franjas más oscuras.

-Baya, es un huevo Pokémon, pero, ¿Qué Pokémon es profesor?- Misty estaba muy emocionada con su regalo.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma Misty.-Le explicó la profesora y agregó.- Lo encontré en una pequeña cueva dentro de mi laboratorio, así que no se de que Pokémon puede ser.

-Guau es muy bonito Misty.- Agregó Ash con una sonrisa.

-Si Misty, ya quisiera ver de que Pokémon se trata.- Lo secundó Brock.

-Bueno veo que están todos muy felices, eso debe de ser a causa de la gran noticia.- Anunció el profesor, a lo que Ash y Brock pusieron caras de sorprendidos, mientras que Tracey, Misty y la profesora quedaron paralizados ante lo dicho por el profesor.

-¿Qué noticia profesor?- Preguntó Ash desconcertado, mientras Brock esperaba paciente la respuesta.

-La de la futura aventura de Misty, Por supuesto.

-Eh profesor.- Trató de frenarlo Tracey sin ningún resultado.

-Ash.- Le susurraba Brock.- Has de cuenta que sabes, así sabremos de que se trata.

-Claro.- Le devolvió el susurro Ash y en voz alta agregó.- Oh, claro profesor, pero, ¿Podría explicarnos bien?, es que Misty no se explico bien.

Ante esto Misty se puso muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, la profesora y Tracey trataron de que el profesor no hablara, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Por supuesto Ash, lo que sucede es que Misty está por realizar un viaje a Unova, es para mejorar su entrenamiento, la profesora está aquí porqué vino a buscarla, ella la llevara a Unova y le entregara un Pokémon para que empiece su viaje.

Brock y Ash voltearon su mirada hacía Misty, la cual estaba muy nerviosa por la mirada fija sobre ella, el profesor al notar esto se dio cuenta de su error y agregó.

-Creo que no sabían nada de esto, ¿No?

-Es lo que la profesora y yo hemos tratado de decirle profesor.- Le dijo Tracey.

-Misty estaba a punto de decirles, es solo que no encontraba el momento.- Lo secundó la profesora.

Ash miraba fijamente a Misty, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Es verdad eso Misty?- Le preguntó Brock.

Ésta solo asintió con la mirada baja, el cuerpo le temblaba levemente, y unas pocas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada Misty?- Le preguntaba Ash apretando sus puños.

-Yyy…, yo.- Balbuceaba Misty sin saber como explicarle a Ash lo que sentía, pero no pudo continuar ya que Ash la detuvo.

-¿Cuándo te iras?

A Misty se le paralizo el corazón, al escuchar esa pregunta tan fría por parte de Ash, pero por suerte no tuvo que contestar, ya que alguien más lo hizo por ella.

-En un par de días partiremos Ash.- Le respondió la profesora viendo el estado de Misty.

-Ash, yo…- Pero no pudo continuar, ya que éste la volvió a interrumpir.

-Misty, ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?, ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?

-No Ash, es que.

-¡NO MISTY, NO ME DES EXCUSAS!, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO MISTY?, ¡SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!, yo siempre te eh tenido en cuenta en todo.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

- Ash, yo no quería ocultártelo, iba a decírtelo, pero tenía miedo.

-¡¿MIEDO?!, ¡POR FAVOR MISTY!, ¿MIEDO A QUÉ?- Ash estaba un poco alterado, Misty no sabía que hacer, estaba por decirle la verdad a Ash pero lo que escucho luego la dejo paralizada.- Nunca creí que fueras tan mal miga Misty.

Esa frase fue algo que Misty nunca hubiera esperado escuchar, así que apretando fuertemente su puño y sus ojos, deseando que las lágrimas no salieran le dijo.

-¿Crees qué soy mala amiga Ash?, ¿Crees qué me hubiera ido sin despedirme, o sin siquiera avisar de mi partida?

-Eso pare…- Pero Ash no pudo continuar hablando, ya que cuando levanto su mirada, vio a su amiga con su cabeza gacha y temblando, así que girándose hacía ella, quiso tomarla de los hombros pero ésta se soltó bruscamente.- ¿Misty?

-¿Crees qué no me importan mis amigos?, ¿Crees qué yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú?- Ésta no pudo contener más sus lagrimas y comenzó a dejar que fluyan libremente por su rostro.

-¿Eh?

-Por favor Ash, no me vengas con eso de buenos amigos, cuando tú te fuiste a Unova sin decirle a nadie.

-Mi viaje surgió de un momento a otro Misty, ¿Tú hace cuanto que tenías esto preparado?

-¡Ese no es el punto Ash!- Misty seguía con su cabeza hacía abajo, pero antes de decir lo siguiente, levantó su mirada, dejando así que todos vieran que estaba llorando.- ¿Alguna vez sentiste lo que yo siento ahora?, ¿En algún momento te preguntaste, como me sentía yo cada vez que te ibas en un nuevo viaje?, ¡NO SABES COMO ME SIENTO YO EN ESTE MOMENTO ASH!

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el actuar de Ash, pero más sorprendidos estaban por el actuar de Misty, ya que la habían visto llorar muy pocas veces.

-Ash, deberías dejar que Misty explique sus razones.- Comentó Brock.

-Brock tiene razón Ash, deberías dejar hablar a Misty.- Lo secundó Tracey.

-Chicos, creo que ellos no nos escucharan.- Agregó el profesor.

-El profesor Oak tiene razón chicos, ellos no nos escucharan, solo nos queda esperar que ninguno se lastime.- Lo secundó la profesora.

Ambos profesores estaban en lo cierto, Ash y Misty no escuchaban a nadie más que no sean ellos mismos.

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa, si no se lo que sientes Misty?

-¡Ese es el punto Ash!, no sabes que me pasa, nunca lo entenderás.

-Si no me lo dices nunca lo entenderé Misty, además, eres tú la que se quiere ir sin decir nada, ¿Sabes acaso como me siento yo?

-No creo que te sientas peor que yo Ash, cuando vine a pueblo paleta a saludarte y a felicitarte por tu lugar en la liga, y me encontré con que te habías ido en un nuevo viaje, fue tu mamá la que me lo contó, ahora dime, ¿Qué tiene de diferente lo que tú hiciste con lo que yo quiero hacer?

-Que tú sabes que yo soy impulsivo, que puedo llegar un día y me marchare al siguiente, tú no eres así Misty.

-Pues ya ves que yo también puedo irme de viaje Ash, ¿No estas feliz por eso?

-Es que nunca creí que te fueras a querer ir así sin más, creo que no eres la misma de antes.

Misty no aguantaba más el dolor que su corazón sentía.

-Ash, yo soy la misma, solamente quiero hacerme más fuerte.

-¿Sabes algo Misty?, creo que deberías irte, si eso es lo que quieres vete.

Misty no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Ash la estaba echando.

-Ash, pero…

-¡VETE MISTY!, ¡SI NO CONFIAS EN MI COMO PARA DECIRME QUE TE IRAS, VETE!

-Pero Ash, eres mi amigo, yo…

-No se si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo Misty.

Misty sintió que su corazón se partía en ese momento, sus sentidos no le respondían.

-¡ASH!, ¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO?!- Brock estaba algo enfadado por las palabras de su amigo.

-Si Ash, Misty es tu amiga, ¿Cómo puedes decirle esas cosas?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres Ash?

-Si Misty, es…- Pero no pudo seguir, no podía seguir, así que solo dijo.- Solo vete.

-Está bien Ash, te prometo que nunca más sabrás de mí.

Cuando Ash escucho eso ultimo se sorprendió, quiso buscar a Misty pero está ya se había ido corriendo fuera del laboratorio.

Misty sentía que sus lágrimas le quemaban el rostro, pero no tuvo ni la más minima intención de detenerlas, solo escuchaba en su mente lo que Ash le decía.

¡VETE MISTY!, ¡SI NO CONFIAS EN MI COMO PARA DECIRME QUE TE IRAS, VETE!; No se si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo Misty.

-Si eso es lo que quieres Ash, muy bien lo are, no sabrás más nada de mí.- Pensaba Misty, a medida que avanzaba a gran velocidad seguida por Azumarill, en dirección a la casa de Ash, mientras abrazaba a su nuevo huevo Pokémon y más lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Capitulo 6: Que comience la aventura

Cap. 6: "Que comience la aventura".

Al llegar a la casa de Ash, Misty abrió la puerta, allí se encontró con Delia, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mirando televisión, detuvo su marcha y solo la observó, mientras lloraba sin consuelo, Delia levantó su mirada y al ver a Misty se quedó tiesa, se levantó y se acercó unos pasos.

-¿Misty?- Delia no alcanzó a decir nada más, un brazo se aferró con fuerza a su cintura mientras sollozaba, ella devolvió el abrazo diciendo.- Ya mi niña, shh, cálmate.

Delia se acercó hasta el mismo sillón en el que estaba, se sentó con Misty aun abrazada a ella, trataba de calmarla mientras le sobaba la cabeza con cariño.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, otro ambiente se podía percibir.

-¡ASH!, ¡ESO FUE MUY CRUEL DE TU PARTE!- Lo regañaba Brock.

-Si Ash, Fue muy cruel lo que le dijiste a Misty.- Lo secundó Tracey.

Pero Ash no los escuchaba, solo estaba estático, mirando en dirección por donde Misty se había ido.

«Está bien Ash, te prometo que nunca más sabrás de mí», era lo único que escuchaba, una y otra vez en su mente, eso lo lastimaba, pero él no sabía porqué.

-Ash, los chicos tienen razón, sé que Misty se equivocó, pero no creo que haya sido para tanto.- Dijo el profesor.

-¿Nos estás escuchando Ash?- Le preguntaba Brock, poniéndose delante de él.

-Ash podrías prestarnos ate…- Pero Tracey no pudo continuar, ya que Brock lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

-¿Ash?- Preguntaba Brock, mientras observaba como Ash apretaba sus puños y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó como respuesta Ash, sin cambiar su postura.

-¿Por qué, qué Ash?- Agregó Tracey.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultó?

-Seguro que Misty no lo hizo a propósito Ash.- Le respondió Brock.

-Si Ash, sabes que Misty nunca haría algo que lastimara a alguien a quien quiere mucho.- Lo secundó Tracey.

-¿Alguien a quien quiere?- Ash apretaba aún más fuerte sus puños y agregó.- Me lo ocultó, ella dijo que yo era su mejor amigo y aún así me lo oculto.

-Ash, ella quería que fuera una sorpresa, quería ser ella quien te lo contara.- Le explicaba el profesor, al escuchar eso Ash se relajó solo un poco y abrió sus ojos, el profesor al notar aquella acción, dedujo que debía continuar.- Ella vino al laboratorio a decirnos que tenia una muy buena noticia.

-Dijo que Lorelei está interesada en ella, dijo que su conocimiento acerca de los Pokémon de agua le llamaba mucho la atención.- Lo interrumpió Tracey con su dedo índice hacía arriba.

-Y dijo que Lorelei estaba considerando dejarla como su sucesora, pero que primero debía de participar por lo menos en una liga, sea de donde sea, ella debe de obtener las ocho medallas, competir en la liga y demostrar que su entrenamiento vale la pena.- Prosiguió el profesor con sus manos tras su espalda.

-Así que Misty decidió que sería mejor participar en una liga que no sea la de Kanto, dijo que sería mejor en una liga que ella no conociera.- Agregó Tracey con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo contó?- Volvió a preguntar Ash, pero ésta vez más calmado.

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- Le dijo la profesora, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio, se acercó unos pasos y posando una mano en el hombro de Ash le dijo.- Ash, nosotros no podemos responder tus preguntas, debes de hablar con Misty.

-Pero…- Balbuceaba Ash, sabía que había lastimado a Misty y ahora tenía miedo de que no quisiera escucharlo, o peor aun, que lo odiara.

Pikachu veía como actuaba su entrenador, se sentía muy furioso y no soportaba que su entrenador y amigo actuara tan infantilmente, así que se acercó a él y descargó todo su enojo con un gran impactrueno para luego gritarle.

-¡PIKA! (¡OYE!).

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PICA, PIKACHU?!- Le devolvió el grito Ash.

-¡Pika, pika, pi, Pikachu, pi, pi, ka, pika! (¡Debes ir a disculparte con ella, son amigos!).- Le respondió Pikachu aún enojado.

-¡Ya lo sé, es solo que creo que no me escuchara!- Dijo Ash con una mirada seria.

-¡PIKA, PI, PI, PIKA, CHU, CHU! (¡COMO LO SABES SI NO LE HABLAS!).- Le volvió a gritar Pikachu, descargando nuevamente un impactrueno en Ash.

Todos los allí presentes veían la escena estupefactos, nadie quería intervenir, sabían que Pikachu era el único capaz de hacer que Ash entrara en razón.

-¡AY PIKACHU DEJA ESO!- Le respondió Ash aturdido.

-¡Pika, pika, chu, pi, pika, pi, chu! (¡Entonces ve y habla con ella, sino lo seguiré haciendo!).- Lo amenazó Pikachu mostrándole sus cachetes con chispas.

-¡No Pikachu!, está bien, está bien, iré y hablare con ella, pero por favor no me des más choques.- Le pidió Ash con sus dos manos frente a él.

-Pika, pika, chu, pi, chu, ka, pi (Así me gusta, y yo iré contigo para estar seguro).- Pikachu se subió a su hombro y lo miró seriamente.

-Eh, si, jejeje…- Contestó nervioso Ash, y mirando como Pikachu le clavaba la mirada y sacaba chispas, salió corriendo sin decirle nada a nadie, en busca de Misty.

Los demás presentes quedaron muy sorprendidos, Ash había cambiado de un segundo a otro y era sorprendente.

-Bueno, veo que solo Pikachu puede hacerlo entrar en razón.- Dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

-Si, por eso Pikachu es su mejor amigo.- Agregó Tracey, quien mostraba un dibujo recién terminado de Ash, el cual era regañado por Pikachu.

-Jajaja, Pikachu siempre es muy oportuno, ahora entiendo porqué Ash lo aprecia tanto.- Comentó el profesor, quien no dejaba de reír mientras observaba el dibujo.

-Solo espero que Misty escuche a Ash.- La profesora estaba un poco preocupada aún.

-¿Por qué lo dice profesora?- Le preguntaba Brock.

-Es que por lo poco que llegue a conocerla y por lo que el profesor y Tracey me han dicho, ella es muy orgullosa, y cuando a una mujer le lastiman su orgullo, es muy difícil hacerla sentir mejor.- Le respondió la profesora dejando escapar un suspiro.

Con éste comentario todos se quedaron sin palabras, sabían que eso era verdad, solo esperaban que Ash no lastimara más a Misty, sino sería muy difícil salvar su amistad.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ash, Delia y Misty estaban en la cocina.

-Ya mi niña, dime que ha pasado.- Le dijo Delia mientras le servia un poco de té y se sentaba a su lado.

-Ay Delia, Después de todo era como yo creía.- Le respondió Misty, con un tono de voz melancólico y su cabeza gacha.

-Oh Misty, no creo que Ash te haya dicho algo tan malo cielo.

-¿Malo?, ¡Fue horrible Delia!, ¡Él me hecho!- Le comentó Misty, mientras más lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-No pequeña, no llores otra vez, ven.- Le pidió mientras la abrazaba de nuevo.

Misty le correspondió el abrazo, justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando a la vista a un cansado Ash, cuando éste ingresó a la cocina vio como su madre trataba de tranquilizar a Misty.

-¿Misty?- Preguntó Ash, haciendo que ambas mujeres levantaran la vista.

Misty al verlo se levantó de su lugar y salió apresurada hacia el jardín, Ash trató de detenerla.

-Espera Misty, por favor.- Le pidió Ash corriendo tras ella.

-¡DÉJAME!- Le gritó Misty mientras que Azumarill se ponía delante de Ash y lo atacaba con una hidrobomba, Misty se había detenido.- Déjame Ash, no me obligues a atacarte.

-Por favor Misty, deja que hablemos.- Ash se había levantado y se estaba acercando lentamente.

-¡DÉJAME!- Le volvió a gritar mientras que lanzaba una Pokeball.- Dragonite, no dejes que se acerque.- Misty le pidió a su Pokémon y agregó.- Por favor Ash déjame sola.- Sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro como cascadas y así salió corriendo con dirección a las colinas.

-¡MISTY!- Gritó Ash.

Ash trató se salir a buscarla pero Dragonite se lo impidió.

-Déjame Dragonite, déjame hablar con ella.- Le pidió Ash.

Dragonite solo gruñó y le dio una advertencia lanzando una hiperrayo contra el suelo, se puso firme frente a él y lo volvió a mirar seriamente.

-¿Ash?- Se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Éste giro su vista y vio a su madre parada tras él, ésta con sus manos juntas y una mirada triste le dijo.

-Lastimaste mucho a Misty hijo, ella está muy triste.

-¿Qué debo hacer mamá?, quiero hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas.- Ash bajó su mirada.

-Pues ve y habla con ella.- Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

-Eso quisiera mamá, pero Dragonite no me lo permite, sabe lo que le hice a Misty.- Le explicaba Ash con una mirada triste mientras veía a Dragonite.

-Eso déjamelo a mi amor.- Le respondió su mamá sonriente.

Ash la miraba desconcertado, miraba como su madre se le acercaba al Pokémon y éste solo le sonreía.

-¿Dragonite?- Le preguntó, el Pokémon la miró y le sonrió, Delia al ver eso prosiguió.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Éste le asintió sonriendo y acercó su cabeza para que Delia lo mime.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Podrías dejar que Ash hable con Misty?

Dragonite levantó su rostro y poniendo una mirada seria y cruzando sus brazos, le respondió negando con su cabeza.

-Por favor, sé que Ash puede ser un poco torpe y tonto.

-¡OYE!- Le gritó Ash ofendido, Pikachu se reía desde su hombro.

Delia no le prestó atención a su hijo y mirando a Dragonite prosiguió.

-Pero estoy segura que él quiere mucho a Misty, por favor deja que hable con ella y te prometo que si no logra hacer sentir bien a Misty, tú podrás golpearlo.

Dragonite miró a Delia y de reojo miró a Ash, quien se había quedado estático en su lugar al escuchar lo que su madre decía, volvió a mirar a Delia y le asintió con una sonrisa y mirada picara.

-Muy bien, gracias Dragonite.- Le devolvió la sonrisa Delia, para luego dirigirse de nueva cuenta con su hijo, al llegar a su lado le dijo.- Listo cariño, problema resuelto.

-Eh…, gr…, gracias mamá, pero ¿No crees qué te precipitaste un poco?- Le preguntó Ash un tanto nervioso recordando lo que su madre le había dicho al Pokémon.

-Ay Ash, no seas quisquilloso, además, tengo fe en que podrás arreglar las cosas con Misty.- Le respondió su madre sonriente.

-Gracias mamá, espero que me perdone.- Comentó Ash mientras suspiraba y antes de comenzar su marcha dijo.- Bueno mamá deséame suerte.

-Suerte cariño.- Agregó Delia y con una voz más suave dijo.- Yo se que lo harás, se que Misty te quiere hijo.

Ash corrió hacía la colina más cercana, allí Dragonite se encontraba sentado de espaldas a él, cuando Ash llego a su lado, Dragonite solo levantó una de sus garras señalándole hacía donde suponía se encontraba Misty, le agradeció al Pokémon y siguió su camino, al llegar unos pasos cerca de un árbol se detuvo, ya que se podían oír unos sollozos.

Ash se acercó hasta el árbol y paró sus pasos al escuchar una voz.

-Solo quería darte una sorpresa Ash, solo una sorpresa.- Le dijo Misty con tristeza, dejando paralizado al entrenador.

-Misty.- Le respondió Ash y apresurando sus pasos se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Lo lamentó Ash, de verdad, solo…- Misty no pudo continuar ya que Ash la había silenciado con su dedo.

-Tú debes de perdonarme a mi Misty, yo no tengo derecho a recriminarte nada, eres mi amiga, solo que me preocupe, es una región muy diferente a cualquiera que conoces, solo quiero saber porqué me lo ocultaste.

-Es que quería darte una sorpresa.- Le repitió Misty.

-¿Sorpresa?- Le preguntó intrigado Ash.

-Si, es que iba a viajar a Unova para sorprenderte, quería llegar y que fuera sorpresa, ese era el plan, pero cuando llegue a tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que habías vuelto de tu viaje y te encontrabas en tu cuarto, todo cambió, no sabía como decirte lo de mi viaje.- Le explicaba Misty muy apenada.

Ash sonrió y le apoyó una mano en su hombro, cuando Misty levantó su mirada se encontró con un pañuelo, uno muy conocido.

-Misty, eres mi amiga, debiste de habérmelo dicho, ¿Ves esto?- Le preguntó Ash luego de secarle sus lágrimas, Misty asintió, al ver que le asentía Ash prosiguió.- Esto me lo diste tú, es para que veas que nunca me olvide de ti Misty y esto siempre estuvo acompañado de éste otro objeto.- Le dijo Ash mientras le mostraba un señuelo muy particular.

Misty al ver esos objetos se abalanzó sobre Ash abrazándolo y mientras volvía a llorar le dijo.

-Gracias Ash, perdóname por ocultártelo.

Ash se encontraba un poco sorprendido y algo sonrojado, pero devolvió el abrazo y le comentó.

-No Misty, no tengo nada que perdonarte.- Mientras se separaba de ella y le limpiaba sus lágrimas agregó.- Pero, ¿Tú podrás perdonarme a mi?, ¿Por ser un tonto y un mal amigo?

Misty comenzó a reír y le dijo.

-Lo aré con solo una condición.

-¿Cuál condición?- Le preguntó Ash extrañado y un poco asustado, sabía que a su amiga se le podían ocurrir cosas muy raras y vengativas.

-Que me acompañes a Unova y seas mi tonto guía.- Le Comentó Misty riéndose, Ash primero puso su rostro serio, pero luego comenzó a reír junto con Misty.

No muy lejos de allí se encontraban Pikachu y Azumarill, los cuales estaban muy contentos de que sus entrenadores hayan arreglado las cosas.

Ash y Misty seguían riendo, de pronto sus risas cesaron y se quedaron viéndose entre ellos, una sensación de paz los invadió y no hicieron más que sonreírse, Ash fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno creo que…- Balbuceaba Ash, se sentía algo nervioso y no sabía porqué.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a tu casa Ash?- Preguntó Misty sonriendo ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Si es una excelente idea Misty.- Le respondió Ash devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ash ayudó a Misty a levantarse del suelo y comenzaron a caminar hacía la casa del entrenador, cuando llegaron a la colina donde Dragonite se encontraba sentado, éste se levantó de golpe y se acercó a su entrenadora preocupado, ya que la notaba algo melancólica aún.

-¿Dra, go, dra? (¿Misty, estás bien?).- Le preguntó Dragonite medio preocupado.

-¿Eh?, si Dragonite no te preocupes.- Le contestó Misty con una sonrisa.

-¿Dra, go?, ¡DRA, GO, GO, DRA, NITE! (¿Estás segura?, ¡DIME LA VERDAD SI ÉL TE LASTIMO LO GOLPEARE!).- Le pedía Dragonite sumamente preocupado, Misty comenzó a reír y besando al Pokémon le dijo.

-Dragonite estoy bien, de verdad, él si me lastimó, pero lo solucionó, no te preocupes.

-Go, dra, nite (Está bien Misty).- Le respondió el Pokémon devolviéndole el cariño a su entrenadora.

Ash miraba la escena con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Pikachu y Azumarill también se unían al juego, así que decidió sentarse y dejar que disfrutaran un poco.

En la casa de Ash, Delia se encontraba con Tracey, Brock, Samuel y la profesora Juniper.

-¿Creen que Ash pudo convencer a Misty de que lo perdone?- Preguntaba la profesora Juniper, observando hacía el jardín por la ventana, muy preocupada.

-Seguro que si profesora.- Le respondió Brock.

-Si aunque ellos se peleen, siempre vuelven a ser buenos amigos, aunque a eso lo ayuda mucho el gran cariño que ellos se tienen.- Lo secundó Tracey.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?- Volvió a preguntar la profesora.

-A que, aunque ellos no lo demuestran o dicen, se quieren mucho.- Le respondió el profesor.

-Si, Ash y Misty no lo demuestran, pero sienten un gran afecto el uno por el otro.- Lo secundó Delia, la cual entraba a la sala con unas tazas de té y mientas dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de la sala agregó.- Tengo fe de que ese cariño, no permitirá que se peleen o se separen.

-Espero que estén en lo correcto.- Respondió la profesora Juniper mientras tomaba una taza de té.

Así ellos continuaron su conversación por unos minutos más, mientras terminaban su charla se pudo sentir el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, en la entrada se podía ver a dos amigos, los cuales reían sin control, seguramente por alguna anécdota por parte de alguno de ellos.

-Jajajajaja, entiendo porqué Pikachu se enfado Ash, no es común en ti pensar las cosas.- Dijo Misty mientras se tapaba su rostro, sus risas no cesaban.

-Si es verdad, pero no me di cuenta hasta que Pikachu me dio un choque jajajajaja.- Explicaba Ash mientras era contagiado por la risa de Misty.

Los demás integrantes de la casa no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la escena.

-Veo que todo se solucionó.- Dijo Brock mientras se levantaba de uno de los sillones y se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa.

-Si es verdad chicos, me da gusto que no estén peleados.- Agregó Tracey.

-Guau, Delia y el profesor tenían razón, se nota su aprecio mutuo.- La profesora poseía una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Es que yo conozco muy bien a mi hijo, y a Misty también, es como mi hija.- Explicaba Delia.

-Si, se nota que se quieren mucho, eso es el amor joven.- El profesor se reía viendo la expresión de ambos entrenadores.

Ash y Misty se habían quedado petrificados al ver que todos los miraban sonrientes, pero fue peor cuando escucharon las palabras del profesor, ellos se miraron sonrojados y agregaron.

-¡DEBEN DE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- Gritaron ambos muy sonrojados.

-Jajajajajajajajajaja.- Rieron todos.

-Bueno entonces, creo que ya estarás lista, ¿No Misty?- La profesora se había adelantado unos pasos hacía ambos.

-Si, estoy lista.- Le respondió ésta feliz.

-Entonces mañana partiremos rumbo a Unova.

-Bueno pero por ahora, porqué no van todos a darse un baño antes de la cena.- Dijo interrumpiendo Delia con una sonrisa.

-Yo la ayudare señora Ketchum.- Agregó Brock, levantando su mano.

-Está bien Brock, primero hay que ir a hacer las compras.

Al decir eso Brock estaba por agarrar la bolsa de los mandados, pero Mr. Mime se le había adelantado, saliendo apresurado hacía la calle.

-¡AH NO, NO ME GANARAS ESTA VEZ MR. MIME!- Gritó Brock mientras salía a toda prisa detrás del Pokémon mimo.

-Bueno, me retiro yo también, no quiero que lleguen con la mitad de las compras.- Sonreía Delia observando como Brock corría a toda prisa, tratando de alcanzar a su Pokémon.

Todos rieron por el actuar del futuro doctor Pokémon, pero luego se dividieron y comenzaron a hacer sus propias cosas, el profesor Oak junto con la profesora Juniper se retiraron hacía donde se encontraba el videotelefóno, ya que debían de realizar algunos llamados, Tracey se quedó sentado en el sillón mientras terminaba un boceto, Ash se dirigió a su habitación para ducharse, no sin antes preguntarle a Misty que haría ella.

-¿Qué harás tú Misty?

-Primero debo de revisar a mis Pokémon, no quiero que estén débiles, luego iré a darme un baño.- Le respondió Misty feliz y agregó.- ¿Pikachu, quieres venir conmigo?

Pikachu le respondió saltando hacía su hombro, Ash retomó el camino a su habitación y Misty hacía el jardín.

Ash no tardó mucho en ducharse, al bajar las escaleras escuchó un ruido en el jardín, inmediatamente salió y vio como el profesor y Tracey se encontraban observando a la profesora y Misty.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ash.

-Misty está mostrándole el poder de sus Pokémon a la profesora.- Le explicó Tracey.

-Están viendo cuales serán los Pokemon que la acompañen en su viaje.- Lo secundó el profesor.

-¿Y qué está haciendo Pikachu?- Volvió a preguntar Ash.

-Está ayudando a Misty a elegir al Pokémon correcto.- Respondió la profesora, la cual se acercaba al grupo.

Misty se encontraba frente a Pikachu, éste se encontraba en pose de batalla.

-Bueno Pikachu, ¿Estás listo?- le preguntaba Misty mostrando varias Pokeball.

-Pi, pika, chu (Siempre estoy listo).- Le respondió Pikachu con una sonrisa mientras sacaba Chispas.

-Bien entonces comencemos, ¡SALGAN TODOS!- Gritó Misty sonriente.

De las Pokeball salieron algunos Pokémon conocidos y otros no tanto.

-¡¿Esos son sus Pokémon?!- Preguntó Ash sorprendido.

-Así es, estos son mis Pokémon.- Le respondió Misty guiñándole un ojo y mientras habría ambos brazos hacía los costados dijo.- Estos son mis amigos se los presentare, a algunos ya los conocen y a otros no, ellos son: Starmie, Staryu, Psyduck, Politoed, Gyarados, Corsola y Azumarill.

Los Pokémon adelantaron un paso a medida que eran llamados, cuando Azumarill pasó al frente, Misty se detuvo y dijo.

-Ahora les presentare a los nuevos: Vaporeon, Tentacruel, Cloyster, Dragonite, Milotic, Eevee y por ultimo estos dos.- Antes de proseguir se giró hacía sus amigos.- Ash, Brock de seguro recordaran a estos dos.- Misty tenía dos Pokeball y lanzándolas al aire dijo.- Salgan, Fearow y Jigglypuff.

Los últimos dos se posaron delante de su entrenadora, ambos se acercaron a Misty para demostrarle su afecto.

-Hola chicos, me alegro de verlos, veo que el profesor hizo un buen trabajo con todos ustedes.- Dijo Misty mientras observaba a su último grupo de Pokémon.

Tanto Ash como Brock, quien había regresado justo unos minutos antes de realizar las compras, quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los últimos dos Pokémon mencionados.

-Me impresionan tus Pokémon Misty.- Habló la profesora, sacando así de su trance a Ash y Brock.

-¿Misty podemos preguntarte algo?- Le pidió Brock, mientras Ash se ponía detrás de él.

-Si Brock, ¿Qué quieren saber?- Les respondió Misty con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos tragaron grueso y ninguno se atrevía a preguntar, hasta que Ash fue el que tomó la palabra.

-E…, esos Pokémon, son…

-Así es Ash.- Ash no pudo continuar ya que Misty lo interrumpió, ésta al ver que tenía toda la atención de sus amigos prosiguió.- Éste es Jigglypuff, de seguro lo recuerdan, ahora no deben de temer, no los hará dormir, a menos que yo se lo pida.- Empezó a relatar Misty viendo la cara de impresión de sus amigos y con una sonrisa aun más grande continuó.- Y él es Fearow, de seguro quieres saludarlo, ¿No Ash?

El enorme Pokémon al sentir ese nombre observó al susodicho con una mirada seria, Ash por su parte seguía impresionado, no creía lo que oía, Misty al verlo comenzó a reírse y agregó.

-Jajaja, eres patético Ketchum, no te preocupes no te hará daño, él cambió.- Misty se encontraba ahora acariciando la cabeza del Pokémon ave.

-Eh, ¿Misty?- Preguntó Brock, cuando vio que ésta lo observaba continuó.- ¿Puedes decirme como es que tienes a esos Pokémon?, a los nuevos me refiero.

-Oh, por supuesto Brock, Vaporeon es mió desde no hace mucho, él era un Eevee que le regalaron a Daisy, pero ella me lo dio a mi para mi cumpleaños y yo lo evolucione, Tentacruel y Cloyster, a ellos los capture en la costa de Ciudad Celeste, a Dragonite ya lo conocen, Milotic fue un regalo también, a ella me la regaló Lorelei cuando a penas era un Feebas, me dijo que era un poco tímida y algo débil, así que yo la entrene y se hizo un gran Pokémon.- Contestó Misty mientras abrazaba a su Pokémon, luego se dirigió a los demás y prosiguió.- Eevee fue un regalo de Gary para mi cumpleaños es uno de los hijos de su Umbreon y bueno ellos tienen otra historia, a Jigglypuff lo capture luego de ayudarlo, unos chicos se estaban riendo de él por su forma de globo, yo lo rescate y él decidió venir conmigo, Fearow es otra historia, venía de camino a tu casa Ash el mismo día que me decidí a entrenar a tu Buizel, cuando llegando a la orilla del rió donde nos conocimos había muchos Pokémon un poco intranquilos, lo que sucedió fue que Fearow estaba luchando contra otro Fearow, se ve que uno de los Spearow evolucionó y quería el puesto de líder, lo atacó y lo derribó, pero quería seguir atacándolo, así que yo me interpuse y le ordene a Eevee que derribara al Fearow con Hiperrayo y así fue el Fearow se fue llevándose a los demás, él quedó muy lastimado, tanto física como sentimentalmente, yo le pedí de venir conmigo así no estaría solo, aceptó al instante y de ahí somos grandes amigos, por esa razón no debes de temerle Ash.- Terminó de contar Misty mientras Fearow se acercaba feliz al entrenador.

Cuando Fearow se acercó, Ash se puso en guardia, ya que no sabía lo que podría pasar, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando el gran Pokémon ave le sonrió y posó su cara contra la del entrenador.

-Hola Fearow, me alegro de que me hayas perdonado, no fue mi intención lastimarte aquella vez.- Dijo Ash alegre acariciando la cabeza del Pokémon, el cual le respondió con un graznido y volviendo a colocar su cara contra la de Ash.

Jigglypuff también quiso saludar, se acercó a Brock y le tironeo del pantalón.

-¿Eh?, ah hola Jigglypuff, me alegro de verte tan feliz.- Brock se había agachado para así poder acariciar mejor al pequeño Pokémon con forma de globo, volviendo a retomar su postura y girando hacía Misty le dijo.- Bueno Misty porque no comienzas, así podremos ver que tan fuertes son tus Pokémon, no mejor tengo otra idea.- Agregó Brock con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué idea Brock?- Preguntó Ash extrañado.

-Si, ¿Qué idea?- Lo secundó Misty.

-Bueno verán, Misty quiere saber que Pokémon es correcto llevar, ¿No es cierto?- Al ver que sus amigos asentían prosiguió.- Entonces, como es una región desconocida y por ende debe de tener Pokémon fuertes, es apropiado que sean sus Pokémon más fuertes los que lleve, solo llevara a tres, así podrá capturar nuevos Pokémon.

-Eso suena bien Brock, creo que se a cuales llevare.- Respondió Misty sonriendo.

-¿Cuáles serán esos Misty?- Preguntó la profesora acercándose.

-Por supuesto que llevare mi nuevo huevo profesora, pero los demás, creo que me ahorrare la sorpresa.- Respondió ésta muy animada.

-Misty, ¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Ash se acercó al par de mujeres junto con Brock.

-Si, ¿Qué deseas Ash?

-Es que quisiéramos tener una batalla contigo Misty.- Se adelantó Brock.

-Está bien, ¿Batalla doble, o simple en dos turnos?

-Simple por favor, primero con Brock y luego conmigo, ¿Qué te parece Misty?

-De acuerdo, elige con que Pokémon quieres que compita Brock.

-Veamos, será tres contra tres, elijo a Vaporeon, Milotic y Jigglypuff.

-Muy bien amigo, comencemos entonces.- Le respondió Misty poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Se posicionaron cerca de un arroyo, la profesora haría de réferi, Ash observaría la batalla, así sabría a que se enfrentaba.

-Bueno chicos ya saben las reglas, así que comiencen.- Explicó la profesora mientras levantaba uno de sus brazos.

-Bueno Misty, veremos que tanto has aprendido.- Brock comenzó lanzando una de sus Pokeball al aire y diciendo.- Sal Chansey.

De la Pokeball, salió un Pokémon de color rosa con un huevo en su bolsa.

-Chan, chan, sey (Estoy lista Brock).- Respondió el Pokémon posándose delante de su entrenador.

-Así que será Chansey, ¿Eh?- Misty no parecía sorprendida y extendiendo su brazo dijo.- Entonces ve tú, Vaporeon.

-Va (Listo).- Respondió éste en posición de pelea.

-Muy bien, Chansey usa golpe.- Ordenó el doctor Pokémon.

Chansey se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Vaporeon para propinarle un fuerte golpe.

-Ja, Vaporeon usa armadura acida.- Ordenó Misty.

Vaporeon se comenzó a cubrir de una capa violeta, Brock no entendía que sucedía, luego lo comprendió, pero cuando quiso detener a Chansey era demasiado tarde, Chansey golpeó a Vaporeon, pero éste no parecía haber recibido daño alguno, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de Chansey.

-¡Chansey!- Brock se encontraba preocupado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su Pokémon se ponía de pie.- Bien sigamos, utiliza triataque.

-Vaporeon contrarréstalo con rayo hielo.

-Ja aprovechemos esto Chansey, utiliza movimiento sísmico.

Misty no tuvo tiempo de ordenarle a Vaporeon que esquivara ese ataque, Chansey se acercó a gran velocidad, tomo a Vaporeon y realizó el ataque mandándolo a volar hacía el arroyo, pero Misty no se encontraba preocupada al contrario, se podía divisar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Grave error Brock.

Brock no entendía a que se refería Misty, pero pronto lo descubrió, del arroyo salió una figura de agua.

-Vozarrón ahora, y luego utiliza furia Vaporeon.- Ordenó Misty sorprendiendo a todos.

-Chansey cuidado.- Trató de advertirle Brock pero no lo logró.

Chansey quiso esquivarlo, pero el ataque de vozarrón fue más rápido, luego de efectuar ese ataque Vaporeon volvió a su forma y se lanzó hacía Chansey y lo golpeó con una fuerza muy grande, ésta salió despedida hacía Brock.

-Chansey resiste, utiliza amortiguador, luego triataque.

-Ah no Brock, Vaporeon utiliza doble rayo.

Vaporeon estaba a punto de atacar, cuando Chansey se levantó y se curó muy rápido, permitiéndole lanzar su ataque al mismo tiempo que Vaporeon, ambos ataques colisionaron formando una gran nube de polvo, cuando ésta se disipó ambos Pokémon estaban de pie, pero luego de unos segundos ambos cayeron rendidos.

-Tanto Chansey como Vaporeon, no pueden continuar, elijan a su siguiente Pokémon.- Sentenció la profesora levantando ambos brazos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Vaporeon, regresa.- Dijo Misty mientras devolvía a su Pokémon a su Pokeball.- Bueno Brock me sorprendes, eres más fuerte, veamos como haces con éste, ve Milotic.

-Mi, lo (Estoy lista).- Respondió el elegante Pokémon.

-Bueno Misty, tú también eres muy fuerte, sal Ninetales.

-Tal, nine (Lista Brock).- El Pokémon zorro de nueve colas se posicionó frente a Brock.

-bien comencemos con cascada Milotic.- Ordenó Misty.

-Ah no, no caeré en eso, Ninetales usa pulso umbrío.

Ambos ataques chocaron con una gran fuerza.

-Vaya Brock se ve que Ninetales es muy fuerte.

-Si y veo que Milotic lo es también, Así que deberé de tener cuidado, Ninetales usa tóxico.

-Milotic manto espejo.

Toxico estaba a punto de golpear a Milotic, pero ésta se cubrió de un espejo devolviendo el ataque.

-No lo harás, Ninetales usa velo sagrado.- Ordenó Brock al mismo tiempo que su Pokémon se cubría de un velo protector desviando su propio ataque, Misty aprovechó eso y le ordenó a Milotic que usara cascada.- No Misty, no caeré tan fácil, usa llamarada, ríndete nunca podrás utilizar ese ataque.

-No me subestimes Brock.

Éste se encontraba algo desconcertado no sabía a que se refería, pero no le importó.

-Luego utiliza cola férrea Ninetales.

El Pokémon cumplió la orden pero se llevó una gran sorpresa, Milotic no estaba.

-Jaque, mate Brock.- Le sonrió Misty mientras su Pokémon aparecía detrás de Ninetales.- Pulso dragón y luego cabeza hierro.

El ataque fue tan rápido que Brock no tuvo tiempo de reacción, Milotic lanzó un potente pulso dragón, para luego moverse con gran rapidez hacía donde Ninetales caería, propinándole así un gran golpe de cabeza hierro, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Ninetales no puede continuar, Milotic es el ganador.- La profesora levantó su brazo con dirección a Misty muy sorprendida.

Ash estaba impresionado, sabía que Misty era fuerte pero eso había superado sus expectativas.

-Veo que no me equivoque con Milotic, está muy bien criado, felicidades Misty.- La elogió Brock devolviendo a Ninetales y sacando su última Pokeball.- Pero veremos como vences a mi Pokémon, sal Croagunk.

-Cro, agu (Aquí estoy).- Le respondió su Pokémon rana tipo venenosa.

-Bien, Milotic, ¿Puedes continuar?- Le preguntó Misty a su Pokémon.

-Mi, mi, tic (Si, por supuesto).- Le respondió ésta decidida.

-Entonces comencemos, Milotic usa pulso dragón.

-Eso no pequeña Misty, es mi turno de dejarte en jaque, Croagunk esquívalo y usa aguja venenosa.

Croagunk fue muy rápido y esquivando el pulso dragón y propinándole un fuerte golpe con sus agujas a Milotic.

-Eso es ahora no le des tiempo y usa karatazo.

-Milotic esquívalo.

Pero Milotic no tuvo tiempo, Croagunk era muy rápido y antes de que Milotic se pueda mover le propinó el ataque karatazo, dejándola fuera de combate.

-Milotic no puede continuar, Croagunk es el ganador.- Volvió a sentenciar la profesora, pero ésta vez levantando su brazo con dirección a Brock y agregó.- Solo les queda un Pokémon a cada participante, esta batalla será la decisiva, comiencen.

-Me impresionas Brock, pero veamos que más puedes hacer, ve Jigglypuff.

-Ji, jiggly, jigglypuff (Si, estoy preparado).- El pequeño Pokémon rosado se paró en pose de batalla.

-Ja, no será difícil, Croagunk usa aguja venenosa.

-No tan rápido, Jigglypuff cotraescudo ahora.

Eso dejó impresionados a todos, Jigglypuff comenzó a girar y a cubrirse con una capa de agua, desviando así las agujas venenosas, pero no terminó allí, cuando se percato de que había desviado el ataque se detuvo golpeándolo así con su pistola de agua, haciendo que Croagunk retrocediera unos pasos.

-Eso es increíble, no sabía que Jigglypuff podía usar ese ataque.- Exclamó Ash levantándose del lugar donde se encontraba sentado.

-Vaya Misty ese fue un gran golpe, pero lamento decirte que no es suficiente, Croagunk usa karatazo.

-Jigglypuff esquívalo y usa canto.

Jigglypuff esquivó el ataque y comenzó a cantar sin permitirle a Croagunk defenderse, Brock primero se horrorizó, pero luego sonrió.

-Muy buena técnica Misty, pero Croagunk tiene un mecanismo de defensa muy alto, aún dormido los golpes no lo afectan en gran cantidad, pierdes tu tiempo.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo atacaría físicamente?- Le preguntó Misty con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿A qué te refieres Misty?- Brock se encontraba algo asustado, pero seguía firme.

-¿Jigglypuff?- Misty se dirigió a su Pokémon, éste la miró dudoso, pero luego puso una sonrisa maliciosa y miró fijo al frente.- ¡Ahora Jigglypuff, usa come sueños!- Le ordenó aún sonriendo.

-No, no es posible.- Brock se encontraba desconcertado al ver como su querido Pokémon era torturado por el come sueños.- Croagunk levántate por favor, tú puedes.

El efecto de come sueños pasó y Croagunk comenzó a levantarse, pero se encontraba un poco débil.

-¿Por qué no terminamos con esto de una vez Brock?- Preguntó Misty, mientras observaba como Jigglypuff se preparaba para un nuevo ataque, éste conocía muy bien a su entrenadora.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Misty, terminemos con esto, Croagunk usa aguja venenosa una vez más.

-Grave error, no debes de hacer que tu Pokémon ataque estando tan débil y dejarlo indefenso Brock.- Misty solo negó con su cabeza y levantando su vista ordenó.- Ahora Jigglypuff, muéstrale tu verdadero poder.

Croagunk se lanzó al aire soltando millones de agujas en dirección del Pokémon globo, pero éste lejos de asustarse sonrió y espero, justo en el último momento esquivo las venenosas agujas dando un grácil giro en el aire esperando la orden.

-¡Usa canto mortal!- La orden fue dada y el pequeño Pokémon globo soltó una melodía la cual golpeó a Croagunk debilitándolo en el acto, luego de lanzar su ataque Jigglypuff se posó frente a Misty muy orgulloso.

Todos quedaron muy impresionados por los movimientos del Pokémon que ellos creían débil, nadie decía nada, hasta que la profesora retomó su función de árbitro.

-Croagunk no puede continuar, Jigglypuff es el ganador, por lo tanto la victoria es de Misty.

-Si, si, si, lo hicimos Jiggly, lo lograste.- Misty se encontraba muy alegre y corrió a abrazar a su Pokémon, el cual le correspondía el abrazo.

-Ji, ji, jiggly, jigglypuff (Si, si, Misty ganamos).- Le respondió éste feliz.

-Eso fue impresionante Misty, todavía no creo que sea el mismo Jigglypuff de antes.- Brock se acercó a felicitarla.

-Gracias Brock, si fue difícil entrenarlo, pero valió la pena.

-¡Si!, fue una gran batalla amigos.- Ash se había acercado a sus amigos muy emocionado y agregó.- Es mi turno ahora Misty, ¿Estás lista?

-Por supuesto, ¿Ya decidiste que Pokémon quieres que use?- Le preguntaba Misty alegre.

-Por supuesto que si, serán Dragonite, Eevee y Fearow.- Le respondió Ash emocionado.

-Bien entonces comencemos, sino no llegaremos a la cena.

Así Ash se posicionó en el lugar que ocupaba Brock, Misty lo miraba sonriente esperando a que la profesora diera la señal.

-Bien chicos, será una batalla tres contra tres, no habrá limite de tiempo y ganara el entrenador que le quede por lo menos un Pokémon en pie, comiencen.

-Muy bien, si no te importa Ash comenzare yo, sal Eevee.- Ordenó Misty a su pequeño Pokémon.

-Muy bien, entonces yo elijo a Krookodile.- Ash lanzó su Pokeball al aire, ésta se abrió, dejando a la vista a un gran cocodrilo con unos anteojos de sol, el cual sonreía malicioso al ver a su oponente.

-¿Crees que nos asustaremos Ash?, ni en tus mejores sueños.

-No quiero eso Misty, quiero tener una gran batalla, así que dejemos de hablar y empecemos, Krookodile usa roca afilada.

-Que grosero de tu parte Ketchum, ya veras, Eevee usa as oculto.

Krookodile lanzó una gran cantidad de rocas afiladas contra Eevee, éste lanzó el ataque as oculto, neutralizando las rocas afiladas y golpeando fuertemente a Krookodile, haciendo que retrocediera y quitándole un poco de su energía.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo desviaste mi ataque?, no importa eso no volverá a suceder, Krookodile usa garra dragón.- Ash se encontraba algo exaltado, nunca había visto un ataque como ese.

-Usa as oculto una vez más Eevee.

-No funcionara de nuevo, Krookodile excavar.

Krookodile esquivó el ataque justo a tiempo, escondiéndose bajo tierra.

-Eevee debes prestar mucha atención, no sabes de donde saldrá.- Le advirtió Misty.

Eevee se quedó quieto esperando cualquier ataque.

-Ahora krookodile.- Dio la orden Ash, Krookodile salió debajo de Eevee, golpeándolo y levantándolo en el aire.- Ahora as aéreo.

Krookodile se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Eevee, pero Misty fue más rápida.

-Gira Eevee.- Éste abrió los ojos y juntó sus patas, lo cual le permitió girar en el aire.- Ahora cola férrea.

Eevee se lanzó a gran velocidad propinándole un gran golpe a Krookodile, haciendo que se golpee fuertemente contra el suelo.

-No Krookodile, levántate.- Le pidió Ash preocupado.- Debo de golpearlo, pero como.- Pensaba Ash desconcertado, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente.- Ya se, Krookodile, usa as aéreo.

-Eevee salta encima de Krookodile.

Cuando Eevee saltó esquivando el as aéreo, Ash dio una orden sorprendiendo a Misty.

-Ahora Krookodile garra dragón.

El golpe de Krookodile tomó por sorpresa a Eevee, el cual cayó muy pesadamente contra el suelo.

-No le des oportunidad usa roca afilada.

Y así fue roca afilada también impacto en Eevee, éste se encontraba ahora en el suelo sin moverse.

-Eso es Krookodile.- Festejaba Ash, la profesora estaba a punto de declararlo ganador pero fue interrumpida por Misty.

-No tan rápido Ash, Eevee usa as oculto y luego termínalo con azote.

Tanto Ash como Krookodile se encontraban sorprendidos, Eevee se levantó lanzando un poderoso as oculto y sin que ni Ash ni Krookodile pudieran reaccionar, Eevee se acercó a gran velocidad propinándole un gran ataque de azote, el cual dejó a Krookodile fuera de combate en el acto.

-Krookodile no puede continuar, Eevee gana.- Sentenció sorprendida la profesora.

-Regresa Krookodile, hiciste un buen trabajo amigo.- Alentaba Ash a su Pokémon, el cual se encontraba dentro de su Pokeball y girándose a Misty le preguntó.- ¿Cómo hiciste eso Misty?

-Veras Ash, tanto as oculto como azote funcionan mejor cuando el Pokémon que lo usa está más delicado, yo aproveche la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Eevee para propinarte dos golpes muy poderosos y así derribarte sin problemas.- Le explicaba Misty Mientras se acercaba hacía su Pokemon para poder tomarlo en brazos.- Estuviste genial Eevee, te mereces un descanso.

-Guau nuca había escuchado eso, pero veamos que haces ahora, ve Unfezant.- Ash llamó a su Pokémon volador, ésta se posó frente a él lista para la pelea.

-Bien hagamos un duelo en el aire entonces, Fearow es tu turno.- Fearow se posó delante de Misty con una mirada desafiante.- Comienza con onda ígnea.

-Contrarréstalo con ráfaga de aire.

Ambos ataques colisionaron, formando una gran explosión.

-Bien Unfezant, ahora usa aire cortante.

-Fe (Si).- Respondió éste mientras movía sus alas creando ondas de aire cortante, las cuales se dirigían hacia Fearow.

-Fearow aire cortante.

-Fea (enseguida).- Respondió de la misma forma que Unfezant.

Nuevamente ambos ataques chocaron, dejando ver que ambos Pokémon eran igual de fuertes.

-Nada mal Misty, pero no podemos seguir así, Unfezant usa ataque rápido.

-Tienes mucha razón Ash, Fearow usa giga impacto.

Unfezant se acercaba a toda velocidad hacía Fearow, pero éste se movió y uso su giga impacto, derribando a Unfezant.

-Unfezant, ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Ash preocupado.

-Un, fe, fe, zant (Si Ash, sigamos peleando).- Le respondió ésta levantándose.

-Bien amiga.- Ash estaba preocupado debía idear un plan.- Debo idear un plan, sino ella volverá a ganarme, piensa Ash, piensa.- Se regañaba éste en su interior.

-¿Qué pasa Ash?, ¿Te das por vencido?- Le preguntaba Misty burlona, mientras Fearow se mantenía en guardia.

-Por supuesto que no Misty.- Le respondió éste simulando tranquilidad, pero por dentro su mente no dejaba de pensar, hasta que vio a su Pokémon, el cual le sonreía, entonces una idea vino a su mente.- Unfezant usa aire cortante.

-¿Otra vez Ash?, no importa, Fearow usa aire cortante tú también.

Ambos ataques volvieron a colisionar, pero algo no andaba bien, Ash tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y para Misty eso significaba problemas.

-Ahora Unfezant, ataque ala.

-¿Qué?, Fearow lanzallamas.- Ordenó Misty desesperada, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Unfezant había utilizado ataque rápido y eso la ayudó a dar un ataque ala muy poderoso.

-No le des tiempo Unfezant, usa as aéreo.- Volvió a ordenar Ash, la rapidez de Unfezant le permitió dar un golpe terminante, dejando ver a Fearow en el piso totalmente debilitado.

-Fearow no puede continuar, Unfezant gana.- Informó la profesora Juniper.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Fearow, ahora descansa.- Misty regresó a su Pokémon a su Pokeball para que descanse.

-Esto nos deja empatados Misty, ¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó Ash.

-No cantes victoria aún Ash, no te será fácil vencer a éste Pokémon.- Misty no tuvo que decir más, Dragonite se posó delante de ella listo para ganar.

-Lo sé Misty, Unfezant ¿Puedes continuar?- Le preguntó Ash a su Pokémon.

-Fe (Si).- Le respondió ésta feliz levantando sus alas.

-Bien entonces empecemos, usa ataque rápido.

Unfezant se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Dragonite, pero ni él ni Misty se inmutaron, al contrario, el gran dragón sonreía al igual que su entrenadora.

-Eso no será suficiente Ash, Dragonite detenla.- Ordenó Misty muy tranquila y así fue Dragonite tomó a Unfezant deteniéndola.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Preguntó exaltado Ash.- Ese ataque debía dar en el blanco fácilmente.- Agregó preocupado.

-Lo siento Ash, pero te dije que no sería sencillo, Dragonite termínala con aqua cola.

Dicho eso, Dragonite aventó a Unfezant al aire alcanzando una gran velocidad hacía la misma dirección mientras cargaba el aqua cola, cuando llegó por encima de ella le propinó un gran golpe aventándola muy fuerte contra el suelo, dejándola así, fuera de combate.

-Imposible, fue un solo golpe.- Ash estaba impresionado.

-Unfezant no puede continuar Dragonite gana.- Se sintió la voz de la profesora.

-Fue impresionante.- Fue la voz de Brock la que se escuchó, hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a hablar, solo se mantenían concentrados en la batalla.

-Si Dragonite es muy fuerte.- Le respondió Tracey, quien se encontraba escribiendo algo en su libreta.

-Se nota que Misty lo está criando muy bien, me impresiona el control que tiene sobre él, como bien sabes es muy difícil controlar a un Dragonite y más siendo especial como en éste caso.- Lo secundó el profesor muy orgulloso de ver como Misty había entrenado a Dragonite.

-Ella entrena mucho y más luego de que Lorelei la llamara.- Fue la voz de Delia la que se escuchó, ésta se sentó al lado del profesor con una sonrisa y agregó.- Siempre que venía de visita entrenaba con sus Pokémon, Dragonite y Gyarados son los más fuertes, tiene un gran espíritu.

-Es impresionante, me va a gustar saber a que Pokémon escogerá Ash ahora.- Dijo Brock emocionado.

-Valla Misty veo que no mentías con respecto a Dragonite.- Ash estaba de verdad impresionado.

-Gracias Ash, hemos estado entrenando muy duro.- Le respondió Misty mientras observaba a su Pokémon con una sonrisa, éste se sentía orgulloso de saber que su entrenadora se encontraba feliz.

-Bien, entonces si tu Dragonite es fuerte, merece pelear con alguien que valga la pena y que mejor que éste Pokémon.- Explicó Ash emocionado mientras lanzaba su Pokeball, de ésta salió un gran Pokémon de color naranja con forma de dragón.

-No esperaba menos de ti Ash, esto será interesante.- Le respondió Misty.

Charizard no se había percatado de Dragonite, cuando lo hizo su expresión se tornó desafiante, no toleraba ver a otro Pokémon fuerte, Dragonite lejos de inmutarse solo se limitó a observarlo, no quería pasarse de la raya.

-Ésta será una batalla increíble.- Mencionó Brock con estrellitas en sus ojos.- Dos poderosos Pokémon enfrentándose en un duelo decisivo.

-Si aunque, creo que se le complicara la victoria a Ash.- Tracey observaba el comportamiento de ambos Pokémon.

-¿A qué te refieres Tracey?- Le preguntó Brock, quien ahora se encontraba observándolo a él.

-A que Charizard es fuerte, pero Dragonite, él tiene un poder muy grande y ese poder se intensificó cuando comenzó a entrenar junto a Misty, ellos dos son muy unidos, dudo mucho que Ash pueda llegar a ganar, aún así, puede demostrarle a Misty que él también se hizo más fuerte.- Explicaba el profesor con sus brazos cruzados.

-Guau, entonces tendremos que ver como se las arregla Ash.- Agregó Brock volviendo a observar la batalla.

-Bueno Misty, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?- Le preguntó Ash.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ash.- Le respondió Misty y agregó.- Comienza tú si quieres.

-Muy bien, comencemos Charizard, usa lanzallamas.

-Cha (Claro), gro…- Gruñó Charizard lanzando un poderoso lanzallamas.

El lanzallamas se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía Dragonite, eh impactando de lleno en el gran Pokémon dragón formó una gran figura de fuego, todos quedaron impresionados y Ash festejaba por un golpe exitoso.

-Eso es Charizard, bien hecho amigo.

-Ri, zar, cha (No fue nada).- Le respondió éste levantando su pulgar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Ash?- Le preguntó Misty sorprendiendo al entrenador, pero más impresionado quedó al ver lo que sucedía.

La gran figura de fuego seguía allí parada, de pronto se vieron como se extendieron dos alas, con el movimiento Dragonite se quitó el fuego de encima gritando muy fuerte, demostrando así que necesitarían mucho más que un lanzallamas.

-No puede ser.- Exclamó Brock impresionado.- El lanzallamas de Charizard es muy fuerte.

-Puede serlo, pero la resistencia de Dragonite es mucho mayor.- Le explicó el profesor.

-Es imposible, el lanzallamas dio en el blanco, ¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntaba Ash impresionado, Charizard se encontraba igual.

-Te dije que no sería fácil vencernos Ash.- Misty se encontraba muy tranquila al igual que Dragonite.

Charizard miraba a Dragonite furioso, ahora más que nunca quería vencerlo, Dragonite por su lado se sentía muy relajado, sabía que Charizard era fuerte, pero sentía que no valía la pena armar un berrinche.

-Argh, te venceremos Misty, Charizard usa cuchillada.

-Cha (Enseguida).- Respondió Charizard mientras corría a toda velocidad y mientras sus garras se tornaban de un tono plateado.

-Dragonite mantén la calma.- Le ordenó Misty.

Éste se mantuvo en su lugar sin mover una escama, esto desconcertó tanto a Ash como a Charizard, el cual golpeó fuertemente a Dragonite con sus garras, pero no funcionaba, Dragonite ni se movía.

-No puede ser, Charizard dale con todo tu poder.- Cuando Ash le estaba dando esa orden, Charizard gruñó, activando su habilidad llamarada.- Que bien ahora comienza con movimiento sísmico.

Charizard tomó vuelo hacía Dragonite, levantándolo en el aire y dando un giro lo mando a volar fuerte contra el suelo, provocando un gran cráter, pero no terminó allí.

-Golpéalo con cola dragón y termínalo con tu mejor lanzallamas.- Ordenó Ash.

Charizard descendió a gran velocidad mientras su cola se tornaba de color celeste, al llegar donde se encontraba Dragonite, lo golpeó fuertemente con su cola, haciendo así que se levante mucho polvo, sin darle tiempo a nada le lanzó su más fuerte lanzallamas, provocando que las rocas a su alrededor se fundieran y haciendo que cubran a Dragonite.

-Eso es Charizard, lo vencimos, eres el mejor.- Felicitaba Ash a su Pokémon.

-Zar, cha, cha (Lo logramos Ash).- Le devolvió el gesto Charizard.

-¿Eso es todo?, No creo que Charizard haya vencido a Dragonite tan pronto.- Brock se encontraba dudoso, sabía por lo poco que vio a Dragonite que era muy fuerte.

-No Brock, mira a Misty.- La señaló Tracey.

-Misty se encuentra muy calmada, Dragonite no está vencido.- Explicaba el profesor mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-Así es profesor.- Afirmó Delia y todos giraron hacía ella, así que prosiguió.- Yo eh visto entrenar a Misty en el tiempo que pasaba conmigo y puedo decirles que Dragonite no está vencido, solo está esperando la orden de ataque y si se da el caso mi pobre niño tendrá problemas.- Explicó Delia sonriendo, todos quedaron estupefactos con la explicación de la mujer, así que sin acotar nada volvieron a poner atención a la pelea.

-Dragonite no…- Pero la profesora no pudo continuar ya que había visto como temblaba muy ligeramente el suelo, algo que Ash no notó pero si Misty.

-Yo que tú, no cantaría victoria Ash.- Le dijo Misty sonriendo mientras observaba como temblaba el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Misty?, Dragonite se debilitó, después de todo no era tan fuerte.- Se burló el entrenador, pero su momento de gozo fue interrumpido por un temblor y una risa.

-Jajaja, pues veremos que opinas después de esto.- Se reía Misty mientras el suelo tembló con mayor intensidad, eso provocó que el lugar donde yacía Dragonite se rompiera, pero lo más sorprendente fue que los pedazos de roca levitaban.- Creo que nos subestimaste Ash, Dragonite acomoda las rocas.- Ordenó Misty.

Ash y Charizard se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al gran Pokémon dragón volando con sus ojos de color azul, éste acomodó las rocas en diferentes posiciones, acomodando el campo de batalla.

Brock, Tracey y el profesor no sabían que decir, lo que acababan de ver nunca se lo hubieran esperado, solo una persona habló.

-Se los dije, Misty y Dragonite son muy fuertes.- Delia estaba muy feliz.

-Dragonite utiliza aqua cola.- Odenó Misty.

Dragonite levantó vuelo y se acercó a gran velocidad hacía Charizard, éste no pudo evitar el golpe, el cual lo dejo un poco debilitado en el suelo.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntaba Ash, el cual no entendía nada, acababa de ver renacer de la tierra a Dragonite y no solo eso, él le había quitado la mitad de la energía a Charizard de un solo golpe.

-Déjame que te lo explique Ash.- Comenzó Misty y al ver que Dragonite descendía continuó.- Dragonite posee la habilidad foco interno y una habilidad oculta, en éste caso su habilidad no sirve de mucho, pero su habilidad oculta si, la habilidad oculta de Dragonite es compensación.

-¡¿COMPENSACIÓN?!- Preguntaron todos sorprendidos, los únicos que no se encontraban sorprendidos eran Delia y el profesor.

-Así es, ¿Profesor podría explicar por favor?- Le pidió Misty con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Misty.- Respondió el profesor levantándose de su lugar, al llegar cerca de donde estaban los entrenadores continuó.- La habilidad especial compensación permite que cuando el Pokémon tiene su poder al máximo, reduzca el ataque del rival a la mitad, Dragonite es un Pokémon muy poderoso, eso ayuda a que su habilidad oculta sea más fuerte, cuando Charizard lo atacó, él activo automáticamente su habilidad especial, así los ataques de Charizard no fueron muy potentes, su habilidad le permitió soportar esos ataques más de la cuenta, por esa razón Dragonite no se ve agotado.- Explicó el profesor, todos quedaron maravillados.

-Valla, Dragonite si es fuerte Misty, te felicito.- Le dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ash.- Le devolvió la sonrisa Misty.- Pero, ¿Por qué no terminamos la pelea?

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Ambos estaban listos para seguir, pero una gran explosión de humo negro se lo prohibió, ésta se fue dispersando poco a poco dejando ver a unas figuras.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Misty mientras se posicionaba a un lado de Dragonite.

**-**¿Cómo podrán saberlo si no saben nada en realidad?- La primer figura dio su aparición mostrando una parte de su rostro.

-Las respuestas vendrán cuando tengamos la necesidad.- La segunda figura hizo la misma aparición que la primera.

**-**Llevando la luz blanca cegadora del mal hacia el futuro.- Ahora la primera figura se podía ver en su totalidad.

**-**Llevando el martillo de la justicia a la oscuridad del universo.- La segunda figura se mostró completa posicionándose junto a la primera.

**-**Y tallando nuestros nombres en la roca de la eternidad.- Una tercera figura hizo su aparición mostrando solo su rostro.

-La destructora de fuego, ¡Jessie!- Confesó la primer figura posando.

**-**Y con emoción del trueno, ¡yo soy james, me, mes!- La secundó la segunda figura con una rosa cerca de su rostro.

**-**Y el más sabio de los sabios, ¡Meowth!- Agregó la tercer figura posándose delante de las dos primeras.

**-**Y ahora nos unimos bajo el nombre del ¡Equipo Rocket!- Gritó finalmente el trío.

-Es el Equipo Rocket.- Pronunció Ash posándose al lado de Misty y preguntó.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora Equipo Rocket?

-¿Pues que más va a ser?, queremos a tu Pikachu.- Dijo Jessie señalando a Pikachu.

-Y también queremos ese huevo Pokémon.- La secundó James señalando el huevo Pokémon que se encontraba acomodado en un cojín a un lado de Delia, ella se había ofrecido a cuidarlo mientras Misty no pudiera hacerlo.

-Jamás obtendrán lo que quieren Equipo Rocket.- Les advirtieron Ash y Misty al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso creen?- Preguntó irónicamente Jessie mientras Meowth presionaba un botón.

De la nada apareció una maquina en forma de Dragonite, el trío Rocket se posicionó en sus respectivas posiciones dentro del gran robot, éste levantó vuelo.

-Órale chimuelo, démosles con todo.- Agregó James.

-Será un placer.- Respondió Meowth presionando otro botón.

Del robot salió una mano, la cual agarró a Pikachu y también liberó un rayo, el cual capturó al huevo Pokémon.

-¿Qué opinan ahora bobos?- Preguntó Jessie cruzándose de brazos.

-Chaito, nos vemos otro día, mia jajaja.- Río Meowth mientras presionando un nuevo botón el gran robot se comenzaba a elevar.

-¡NOOO!- Gritó Misty mientras salía corriendo con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Dragonite al ver a su entrenadora mal apretó sus puños, se giró hacía Ash y le gritó.

-¡¿DRA, GO?, GO, DRA, NITE! (¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS?, SUBETE Y RESCATEMOSLOS!).

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Ash, pero cuando observó a Dragonite a los ojos asintió subiendo en el lomo del Pokémon.

Dragonite tomó velocidad y pasó a un lado de Misty.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Misty, luego al ver a Ash agregó preocupada.- ¡ASH!, ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

-¡NO TE PREOCUPES MISTY TE REGRESARE A TU PEQUEÑO HUEVO SANO Y SALVO!- Le devolvió el grito Ash a medida que Dragonite ascendía.

-Ash.- Musitó Misty admirada.- Confió en ti Ash.- Agregó sonriendo.

En el robot Meowth se encontraba sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, seguramente tenía un gran sueño, Jessie suspiraba feliz pensando en la recompensa que el jefe les daría por la captura, mientras tanto James había notado que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacía ellos.

-Em, ¿Jessie?- Le preguntó James preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres James?- Jessie giró hacía James algo molesta por haberla interrumpido.

-Es que, ¿Ese no es el bobo?- Volvió a preguntar James mientras señalaba con su dedo.

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó ésta vez Jessie mientras giraba su vista.- ¡No puede ser!, ¿Meowth, no deberias…?- Pero interrumpió su pregunta al ver que el Pokémon gato se encontraba durmiendo.

-Jaja, ahora deberán obedecerme, soy el preferido del jefe.- Pronunció dormido Meowth mientras un hilito de baba sobresalía de su boca.

-Oh, oh, creo que está en problemas.- Musitó James mientras observaba como Jessie se ponía roja de la furia.

Jessie levantó su puño y con todas sus fuerzas le propinó un golpe a Meowth, tirándolo de su asiento para luego gritarle.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES GATO TONTO?!, ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DE VIGILAR, NO DORMIR!

-Ay tenía un sueño muy bonito.- Musitó Meowth inconciente.- ¿Por qué me despertaste?

-Tenemos un problema chimuelo.- Le explicó James mientras le hacía girar su mirada.

-Es el bobo.- Exclamó Meowth.

Dragonite se acercaba a toda velocidad con Ash en su lomo.

-Equipo Rocket, devuélvanme lo que se robaron.- Les dijo Ash.

-Ni lo sueñes bobo.- Le respondió Jessie.

-De acuerdo, no me dejan opción, Dragonite debemos liberar a Pikachu y recuperar el huevo.

Dragonite le sonrió y tomando velocidad cortó el brazo que mantenía prisionero a Pikachu, éste cayó en el hombro de Ash.

-¿Estas bien amigo?- Le preguntó Ash.

-Pika, pika (Estoy bien).- Le respondió éste.

-Bien entonces acabemos con el Equipo Rocket.

-No tan rápido bobo.- Lo detuvo Jessie.- Si haces que Pikachu nos ataque, también destruirás al pequeño huevo.- Se burló mostrándole el huevo Pokémon.

Ash apretó sus puños enfurecido, sabía que tenía razón, pero luego se tranquilizó cuando Pikachu le colocó una de sus manitos en su cabeza, sabía que su mejor amigo tenía una idea, Pikachu miró a Dragonite sonriendo, éste lo miró de reojo y le devolvió la sonrisa, entendió lo que Pikachu quería hacer.

Pikachu se posó en la cabeza de Dragonite, éste torno sus ojos de un color azul fuerte, estaba usando su ataque psíquico, el Equipo Rocket no entendía que pasaba, pero pronto lo descubrieron, la capsula donde se encontraba el huevo comenzó a levitar impidiendo que ellos pudieran tomarla, Pikachu utilizó un leve choque eléctrico rompiendo parte de la ventana del robot, permitiéndole a Dragonite sacar la capsula, éste acercó la capsula hasta Ash, el cual se encontraba impresionado al igual que el Equipo Rocket, Ash tomo la capsula mientra observaba la mirada cómplice de los Pokémon.

-¿Chicos?- Preguntó sin respuesta.

-¿Jessie?- Preguntó James horrorizado.

-Di, dime.- Le respondió Jessie igualmente horrorizada.

-Dinos que tienes otro plan.- Le pidió ésta vez Meowth, el cual se encontraba igualmente horrorizado.

Jessie solo se quedó estática en su lugar temblando, tanto James como Meowth tomaron eso como un no y tragando grueso vieron en dirección a los Pokémon, Dragonite abrió su boca preparando un hiperrayo, mientras Pikachu cargaba un impactrueno, al lanzar los ataques, ambos se fusionaron chocando contra el gran robot, una gran explosión tomo lugar y del denso humo negro salieron volando tres figuras ya conocidas.

-Ese mocoso me las va a pagar.- Dijo Jessie furiosa con sus dos puños frente a ella.

-Ya Jessie no te esponjes que te arrugas.- Agregó James.

-James tiene razón, además fue tu culpa por no tener otro plan.- Le reprochó Meowth.

-Es verdad, ahora no tendremos aumento.- Contestó Jessie resignada, mientras abrazaba a James.

-Si y el jefecito no nos ascenderá.- La secundó James respondiendo al abrazo.

-Y yo no tendré mi lechita de Miltank.- Agregó Meowth uniéndose al abrazo.

-¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!- Gritaron los tres al unísono mientras desaparecían en el horizonte, cuando ellos desaparecieron se pudo ver una estrellita y se escuchó un tintineo.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, volvamos Dragonite.- Pidió Ash mientras dejaba de observar la dirección que tomó el Equipo Rocket en el cielo.

Dragonite asintió y con Pikachu aún en su cabeza tomó vuelo con dirección hacía donde estaba su entrenadora.

En la casa de Ash, Misty se encontraba muy preocupada, había quedado sentada en el césped, en el lugar donde Ash la había dejado, no solo ella se encontraba preocupada, los demás no sabían que había sucedido y más aun cuando vieron la explosión, pero justo en el momento que todos iban a pensar lo peor un gruñido se escuchó, un gruñido que Misty conocía muy bien, ésta se levantó del suelo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacía el gruñido, nadie la detuvo, al contrario todos corrieron tras ella, al llegar a un pequeño bosquecito Misty se detuvo, los demás imitaron su acción unos pasos detrás de ella, al ver al gran Pokémon dragón Misty soltó unas cuantas lágrimas traviesas, las cuales eran de felicidad, cuando Dragonite descendió, Ash se bajó de su lomo siendo seguido por Pikachu, el entrenador le mostró el huevo a Misty sonriente, ésta volvió a tomar carrera, pero ésta vez nadie la siguió, al llegar junto a Ash Misty se lanzó a su cuello abrazándolo.

-Estaba preocupada por ti Ash.

Ash se encontraba confundido, no entendía la reacción de Misty y devolviéndole el abrazo con su brazo libre le dijo.

-Tranquila Misty, todo está bien.

Misty no se había percatado de que los demás se encontraban allí, Delia con un carraspeo de su garganta los hizo volver a la realidad, ambos entrenadores se percataron de ello y se soltaron ruborizados, nadie dijo nada al respecto solo sonrieron, creían que era correcto no meterse entre ellos.

-Bueno Misty, creo que esto es tuyo.- Le dijo Ash ruborizado a Misty mientras le extendía el huevo.

-Gracias Ash, gracias por rescatarlo.- Le respondió Misty igualmente ruborizada mientras tomaba el huevo.

-¿Pi, pika, chu? (¿Y yo que?).- Pikachu sen encontraba algo deprimido.

-¡Oh!, lo lamento Pikachu, gracias a ti también.- Dijo Misty sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Pikachu y le acariciaba su rostro, éste recibió el mimo muy feliz.

-Dra, go, go, nite, nite (Claro y lo mió no cuenta).- Agregó Dragonite sentándose en el suelo cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

Todos rieron ante ésta actitud por parte del gran Pokémon dragón.

-Disculpa Dragonite, gracias.- Le dijo Misty mientras besaba su rostro, Dragonite abrió uno de sus ojos y la miró, al ver eso Misty agregó sonriendo.- No debes de ponerte tan celoso, sabes que te quiero.

Dragonite abrió ambos ojos y sonrió frotando su rostro contra su entrenadora feliz.

Luego de eso todos retomaron el camino de vuelta a la casa de Ash, todos reían mientras Ash les contaba la reacción del Equipo Rocket ante el actuar de Pikachu y Dragonite, al llegar a la casa, Delia se propuso a preparar la cena, Brock se ofreció a ayudarla mientras peleaba con Mr. Mime, el profesor y la profesora terminaban de preparar unos informes mientra eran ayudados por Tracey y Ash y Misty se encontraban en el jardín.

-Bueno creo que ya está decidido.- Dijo Misty sonriente girándose hacía Ash.

-¿Ya decidiste a que Pokémon llevaras?- Le preguntó Ash devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Sip, ya tengo a los tres Pokémon que me acompañaran.- Le respondió ésta.

-Bueno entonces creo que, una nueva aventura está por comenzar, ¿No?- Volvió a preguntar el entrenador.

-No Ash, será una nueva aventura para mí, pero una vieja aventura para ti.- Respondió Misty.

-Será una nueva aventura para ambos Misty.- Le dijo Ash con una mirada decisiva sorprendiendo a Misty.

-Entonces.- Respondió Misty devolviéndole la mirada a Ash y levantando su brazo gritó.- ¡QUE COMIENCE LA AVENTURA!

Ash la secundó levantando su puño, para luego ser llamados por Delia para prepararse para cenar, así Ash y Misty se adentraron en la casa, donde le contarían a los demás sobre lo que decidieron.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
